Get Over It
by cherz
Summary: ShikaIno fic. NEW SUMMARY: Ino is heartbroken. So what does she do? Slight SasuSaku. Chapter 12 is up!
1. The Door

My first-ever Naruto fic! Read and review. R&R! I DESPERATELY NEED REVIEWS :beams: Um yeah that's about it…

**Disclaimer:**_ I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto._

**Chapter One: The Door**

Ino was _not _a happy girl.

But then again, what she had just seen would have made any Sasuke fan-girl go reeling mad, right?

Ino brushed her tears away angrily with clenched fists, choking back a sob. She didn't know when her tears had started leaking out, but she hated them. She tried to hold them back as she ran. Tears were signs of weakness.

And Yamanaka Ino was _not _weak.

Yamanaka Ino was strong.

Yamanaka Ino was confident.

Yamanaka Ino never cried.

_Curse them!_ Ino thought, blinking back her tears furiously. She knew that Sasuke was the most sought-after boy in the village of Konoha, and whoever nabbed him as a boyfriend would be the envy of many broken-hearted girls. Ino had always dreamed of that day, when she would be clinging onto Sasuke's arm and Sasuke would be smiling adoringly at her. And Sasuke would ignore all the other girls, especially Haruna Sakura.

_Sakura_.

She thought back to what she had seen minutes ago. She had been taking a stroll in Konoha and come to the park, her favourite place. The park had many varieties of flowers, and she liked looking at them. The flowers were so pretty…

And then she'd heard giggling from behind her. Ino looked behind her shoulder and could make out two figures behind the trees. Curious, she'd crept nearer towards them. Somehow, they sounded strangely familiar. Then she wished she hadn't seen what she had.

Sakura clinging onto Sasuke's arm. Sasuke smiling adoringly at her. Sasuke sensing Ino's presence, flickering his eyes towards her for a moment. Sasuke ignoring Ino's stare. Sakura realizing that she and Sasuke were being watched. Sakura looking up in dismay to meet Ino's eyes. Sakura raised her right hand as if in attempt to stop her.

Then Ino ran off.

Yes, Ino could hear Sakura calling out her name, calling her to come back. But she couldn't go back; she couldn't _face _them. The damage had been done – her heart was shattered. Ino hurt - _badly_. She wished uselessly thatshe could have avoided that experience.

Ino finally stopped running. Her legs were already aching, anyway. Sniffing, she looked up to see where she was.

She was at the doorstep of Shikamaru's house.

Ino quickly made sure her tears were dry, wiping her face with her hands. If a member of the Nara family should come out seeing her like that, they'd think something were wrong and tell her father. She definitely did not want that.

She listed her options: Take Shikamaru, or leave him. Should she go confide in him, or Chouji? Ino shuddered. Noo, not Chouji. Not an option at all. She closed her eyes.

If she did go crying to Shikamaru, what would he do? Would he react like the typical male and diss her? Would he roll his eyes and think of her as a silly girl? Would he...? Wait NO! This was SHIKAMARU she was talking about, for crying out loud! He would never leave a teammate in the lurch, right? Even if his teammate were a female who liked bossing him around, he wouldn't ignore her, right? She inhaled deeply.

Ino was sure Shikamaru would be hospitable.

She raised her hand to knock on the door. She hoped Shikamaru was at home. Shikamaru was her teammate after all, and a nice one at that. He once cheered her up when she was down, and she knew she needed his comfort and reassuring words now more than ever. She sighed. She wanted to feel the warm hug he would give her, to show that he would always be there for her. She wanted to be able to pour out her sorrow to him, and hoping that he would understand. She wanted to see his lop-sided smile and…

_Wait a minute_, where was this train of thought traveling to? Ino shook her head hastily and forced herself to regain her composure. Well, anyway she just needed someone to talk to and she knew Shikamaru would most likely be available, so…yeah. As soon as she started thinking about Sasuke and Sakura again, the tears started welling up. She pushed them out of her mind and glared at the door in front.

It seemed to be _mocking _her. She narrowed her eyes and swallowed. She decided to be firm. Nara Shikamaru would NOT dare to chase her away.

Ino knocked.

* * *

Shikamaru was trying to decide what to cook for his dinner. His mother and father were out, and Mrs. Nara had conveniently told Shikamaru that she wouldn't be cooking dinner for him since she knew he wouldn't starve. And if he _did _starve, he could cook for himself. That was, if he didn't find cooking _troublesome_, of course. 

If he found cooking troublesome, then dying from starvation might perhaps be more troublesome.

The lazy shinobi groaned. He was feeling rather tired, and didn't feel like spending time in front of the stove and getting his hands stained with oil, which he would then have to wash off with soap, after which he would have to clear the dishes and clean the crockery and utensils, then wipe the plates dry and…_ugh_, there was so much work involved.

He scratched his head and heaved a long sigh. Actually, he didn't mind _cooking_ and _eating_, but he _did _mind clearing up after everything. Snorting, he muttered his famous catchphrase, "_How troublesome._"

_Knock, knock._

Hey, what was that? Shikamaru stopped scratching his head and put his hand in front of him, staring in surprise. No, he was pretty sure he wasn't knocking his head…

_Knock, knock._

There it was again! And the sound was coming from…Shikamaru smacked his face. _Of course he couldn't be knocking his own head. _With an IQ of over 200, he doubted he'd be dumb enough to do that anyway. He walked towards the front door, and placed his hands on the knob. Now, who could it be? Maybe his mother had finally come to her senses and decided to –

_**KNOCK, KNOCK.**_

_Crap_, the person at the door was getting impatient. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! _Sheesh_…"

Shikamaru opened the door.

* * *

A/N: TADA! whew...first chappie's done.

Okay, sooo...what do you think of it? Um please R&R! I NEED reviews! I'm new and need feedback...yeah! Thanks!


	2. TELL HIM!

I'm back with a new chappie! ) Thanks for all those reviews! I didn't expect to get any that soon. You guys have made me a happy person.

**Disclaimer:** Again, I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Two: TELL HIM!**

Shikamaru liked his teammates, really. They were nice people. He even liked Asuma-sensei, though he tended to smoke too much. Chouji was a good friend, and Ino _could _be seen as quite pleasant if she stopped bossing everyone around.

But his teammates always tended to appear before him at the weirdest moments!

Take now, for instance. He, Shikamaru, was on the brink of starvation thanks to his ever thoughtful mother, and couldn't decide which would be more troublesome – dying from an empty stomach or cooking. And deciding on which type of food would be less messy and easier to cook. That was, if he decided that starving was more troublesome than cooking.

And just as he was about to make his final decision, there came a knock on his door.

As soon as Shikamaru flung his door wide open, he realized with a sinking feeling that he would be in for something far more troublesome than his earlier worries.

He would have to console a girl.

* * *

Ino had been banging on the door for quite some time already. Was anyone home at all? She hit her fists against the planks of wood with frustration. She had finally decided on Shikamaru as her confident, yet he was making himself scarce! He should be _honoured _that she even considered him at all. 

She shut her eyes in irritation, frustrated with her mixed feelings. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice that she was still banging her fists when the door opened.

"_OW!" _

Ino was startled and quickly withdrew her hand. She stared up at a very listless Shikamaru. Her face went red when she saw the effects of the punch she gave him appear on his swollen cheek.

"I assume this was what you've been planning to do to me for a long time?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and pointed at the swell.

Ino blushed further. She hadn't meant to hit him - THAT hard, anyway. Still, considering that he was supposed to be her confident and everything...

"Eh, I'm sorry Shika-kun," she muttered. She looked up at him hopefully. "But - well, I was hoping that I could, you know...stop by and have a chat with my fellow teammate!" She finished the rest of her sentence in a single breath. Shikamaru sighed. Given her temperament, it wouldn't be wise to argue with Ino, so he reluctantly opened his door wider and allowed her space to enter his house.

Ino bit her upper lip. This wasn't her first time entering the Nara's house, so why was she so nervous?

_Oh, yeah. I'm supposed to spill my thoughts._

Ino sat down on the couch in the living room, and Shikamaru walked over and sat beside her, though still a considerable amount of distance between them. Ino fiddled with her fingers. How was she supposed to start telling him what happened? She suddenly felt stupid. Whatever made her so sure that Shikamaru would sympathise with her in the first place? She shouldn't have come. She should've just gone home and cried in her bed or something. At least then she would be spared the embarrassment of Shikamaru staring at her either skeptically or in confusion. Her eyes were starting to water again.

_What the _hell...

She quickly blinked her eyes. Her plan was to tell Shikamaru her thoughts, not to let him see her cry.

Nobody sees Ino cry.

Ever.

* * *

That was exactly what was running through Shikamaru's mind. 

He stared at his teammate, at a lossat not knowing what to do. What had just happened anyway?

Oh, nothing much. He had just gotten himself a punch on his face for answering the door to a girl, that's all.

_Troublesome, the lot of them!_

Shikamaru looked up at Ino hesitantly. "So. Why are you here?"

Ino grew uneasy. "Well, I-" She shifted in her seat. "Are you free now?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I mean, is it convenient for me to pop by?"

He sighed. "The Ino I know is never _this _polite. Wait, she isn't EVER polite to me at all! Go on, tell me what's up." His stomach growled. He blushed, feeling embarrassed. His stomach demanded attention!

Ino stood up quickly. "I'll-I'll cook you something first!"

_Woman, just tell him what's _wrong_ already!_

_Shut up, inner voice! I'll do what I want!_

_And you want to tell him! So _TELL!

_Only that idiot Sakura would have a stupid inner conscience! So stop bothering me!_

"INO!"

Ino whirled around, flustered. "WHAT?"

Shikamaru stood up and walked towards her, his eyes filled with worry and confusion. "I am asking you one more time," he said carefully, speaking each word earnestly. "What is wrong?" Ino never acted like that. The fact that she was now made him feel uncomfortable, even worried.

When Ino refused to look at him, he put his hand on her shoulder. Startled by the sudden contact he made, she looked up into his eyes. Her heart started beating at a very fast pace. _What is this feeling-?_

"N-Nothing." Ino squirmed. She tried to push Shikamaru's hand away. "I..." And she faltered. No, this was her chance. Wasn't he acting just like she'd hoped he would? Being caring and concerned?

Shikamaru felt this amazing urge to just shake Ino madly and make her wake up from her unhappy stupor. She was acting like a zombie! She simply refused to open up! He sighed. _WOMEN._

"I'll tell you." Shikamaru noticed with a start that Ino was on the verge of bursting into tears. "I'm sorry, I just-"

And for the first time in her life, Yamanaka Ino cried.

* * *

A/N: OMG. It's finally done! sighs in relief Anyways...YEAH REVIEW! x) R&R, blah&blah... 

Thankies!


	3. Wishful Thinking

:sings a little tune: Okay! Here's another chappie! I love those reviews… Keep 'em comin' yeh… Poor me is having writer's block…

**Disclaimer:** _If I owned Naruto, Shikamaru would be the lead character and Lee would have a pet squirrel as his sidekick._

**Chapter Three: Wishful Thinking**

Shikamaru's mind was a blank.

A total complete washout.

Okay..._WHAT IS HAPPENING_?

Ino? Cry? Those two words did NOT go together. At all. Which was why everything was not making sense at that very moment. The dark-haired shinobi probed his IQ of supposedly over 200, according to Asuma-sensei, for a reason to all that was going on.

Question number 1: Why is Ino sobbing?

Answer: I have no idea.

Question number 2: Why did she start sobbing?

Answer: I have no idea too.

Question number 3: Is this making any sense?

Answer: No.

Question number 4: What do I do now?

Answer: I DON'T KNOW!

This definitely spelt T-R-O-U-B-L-E.

"Ino?" Shikamaru spoke her name nervously. Ino had brushed his hand off rather quickly when he tried to put it on her shoulder in attempt to calm her, and he immediately dismissed thoughts of making any contact with her in the near future. It wouldn't do for him to agitate her any more – he might ended up getting another punch to his face.

Ino felt ashamed. She'd practically _promised _herself that she would not cry! Yet here she was, tears flowing continuously from her eyes like a mini-waterfall of some sort. She could feel Shikamaru's stare growing harder. It was hard to ignore, actually, considering the fact that he was standing directly in front of her.

Ino used her arm to wipe off her tears.

_Great._ Now her arm was wet instead of her face. Her day was just getting better and better by the minute.

"_Ino!_"

"What?" Ino sniffed irritably. She looked up at her teammate with a pout clearly visible on her tear-stained face.

"So are you going to tell me or not?"

Ino stopped pouting and her face clouded over. "I said I was going to tell you, didn't I?" Her voice sounded somewhat dismayed. "Well…" She tried to form the right sentences. She drew in a deep breath and said very hurriedly, "It's – it's that girl with the big forehead!"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. "I presume you are referring to Sakura?" What could the pink-haired girl have done?

"She – Sasuke – _park _–" Ino said unintelligibly. She cursed inwardly. _Yamanako Ino does not stutter!_ "I – I mean, _I think Sakura and Sasuke are going out!_"

Shikamaru felt his heart skip a beat. So this was about that Uchiha brat. He should have known, hadn't he? Who else but _him _could have landed such a great impact on her? He tried to find his tongue.

"Oh."

He seriously had no idea on what else to say! _'Oh'. Very smooth, Shikamaru. I'm sure you've done much to soothe that woman's nerves._

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Ino," he continued after an awkward silence. Ino slumped her shoulders, looking utterly defeated. "Uh…why do you think they're going out anyway?"

Immediately after, Shikamaru regretted bringing that up.

"_I saw them!_" Ino pretty much shrieked. Her voice pierced the previously quiet atmosphere that hung in the Nara household and Shikamaru could have sworn he heard bells ringing in his head. "They were both acting all so _lovey-dovey_ that it was just _disgusting_!"

Ino was fuming.

This was bad.

Shikamaru quickly darted into the kitchen and poured a glass of water for Ino. Water equals to calm. Calm equals to peace. Peace equals to no trouble. Which was what Shikamaru wanted most of all.

He passed the glass to Ino, who stared at it incredulously for a second before downing the whole cup. She let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't know…I'd always thought that Sasuke-kun would be available. I never thought that forehead-girl would actually score with him." She tried to smile. "All wishful thinking on my part, huh? I mean, since they _are _on the same team and all. I'm so stupid."

"No you're not," said Shikamaru without thinking. He blushed after realizing what he had said. "Um, of course you're not stupid! You're not clever, but you're not stupid either." Great. What was he babbling about now?

Fire started dancing in Ino's eyes. "What did you say?"

He was _so _dead. Shikamaru felt a lump in his throat and swallowed it quickly. Ino was already clenching her fists. His stomach growled again as he got ready for his second punch of the day.

Well, at least he got her mind off the Uchiha, right?

* * *

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Shika-kun." 

"Don't worry. I'm getting used to it."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm done! With the 3rd chapter, anyway. 

And once again, R&R! Clickie on that button on the bottom left... Love ya people!


	4. Enlisting Help!

Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been really busy lately with tests and examinations… :grumbles: So anyway! Here's the next chapter. :) Once again it will be quite some time before the next update.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be a lot less vengeful. And Naruto would be a topnotch ramen chef.

**Chapter Four: Enlisting Help!**

He closed the door with a sigh audible only to his ears. He looked through the tinted windows as the blonde hair swished into the distance. She had done it again.

Why was it he could never say 'no' to her? How could she sway him with words that weren't even honeyed? Why was he rendered helpless and unable to think straight whenever she flashed those baby blues of hers at him?

He didn't deserve this, damnit! He had always been a good boy, even though he thought that many things were troublesome he still did them anyway.

_Ino, sometimes I think I hate you._

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Please, Shika-kun? You'll help me out, won't you?" She flashed those sparkling baby blues of hers at him. His breath caught in his throat. For a moment he was tongue-tied. But only for a moment._

_"No. And you can't make me, Ino."_

_Ino smiled angelically at him, her eyelashes fluttering. Shikamaru couldn't help blushing slightly. Okay, so she was just trying to psycho him into doing something totally stupid and out of his league, but still she did look…pretty. And intimidating. More of pretty, though. He licked his lips, but didn't answer._

_"Pretty, pretty please with cherries and icing on top?"_

_Cherries and icing? Ah, that reminded him; his stomach still remained empty…_

_With a sigh of exasperation, Shikamaru gave in to Ino. As always. "Fine."_

_Ino brightened, making his heart constrict uncomfortably. Wait, what had he just agreed to again?_

_"Oh, thank you, Shika-kun!" Ino squealed happily. She flung her arms around his neck and gave him a friendly hug. Shikamaru turned red. This was getting bad…she was touching him and he was tingling all over…_

Get your hands off me, Ino, I'm trying to remember what you asked me to do earlier…

_Yet, a part of Shikamaru did not mind the fact that he and Ino were now very close to one another. Literally._

_After a few seconds, which felt like a million light-years to the Nara, Ino let go off him and looked at him radiantly._

_"I can't believe you're really going to help me!" she said again with a grin._

I can't believe it either.

_"Thank you so much!"_

For what?

_"You're so good for wanting to help me spy on Sasuke-kun and forehead-girl!"_

I'm so good for wanting to – **WHAT?**

_Shikamaru gaped at Ino. "Huh?"_

_"Yeah!" Ino beamed. "That's really great of you! If I'd asked Chouji or anybody else they wouldn't have done it for me!" Shikamaru wouldn't have either, if he hadn't momentarily forgotten what her request was._

_"Just…wait a second," he said frantically. Ino cocked an eyebrow, saying, "You agreed, Shika-_kun_." Her voice sounded somewhat dangerous. Shikamaru swallowed the lump in his throat. "Um…" The outcome was quite predictable._

_Shikamaru didn't have a choice, anyways._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Frustrated, Shikamaru turned away from the front porch trying not to think about Ino. Just then, something which had not been on the dining table a few minutes ago caught his eye. "Eh?" He walked closer to the object and picked it up.

It was a small packet of star-shaped chocolates wrapped in rather crumpled piece of plastic. He looked at it, mouth opened in surprise, then slowly curled his lips into a smile. Well, Ino sure was thoughtful, he supposed. He wondered when she had placed it on the table, then felt his cheeks grow hot. What did it matter? She owed him BIG TIME anyway for making him spy on her Sasuke-_kun_. He gagged. How was he going to do that anyway? Spying on the Uchiha was not going to be easy, given that he was a prodigy of a ninja.

But it still made his heart do a little somersault to know that Ino had at the very least left him some chocolates to revive his stomach for the time being. He smiled again as he popped a chocolate into his mouth, and headed upstairs for his bedroom. He could worry about the idiot later. He had better things to do. Like eat the tokens of Ino's appreciation.

* * *

If anyone knew anything about the goings-on of Sasuke and Sakura, it would be Naruto. Therefore, the Uzumaki was the first person Shikamaru thought of to ask for information. Though what information to ask for, he had no idea. Nonetheless he was sure he would think of something soon. He was supposed to be a genius after all, right? Right! 

Ramen bar. That was where Naruto could usually be found, unless he was on a mission. And while Shikamaru was there, he could grab a bite as well. Chocolates were not very filling, especially not when they were consumed hours ago! Butterflies in his stomach, Shikamaru told his mother he'd be going out for a while before slipping out the door.

On sunny days like this, Shikamaru would have loved to lie down on the grass and watch the clouds float by for an entire afternoon. He lifted his head and sighed wistfully. Hey, he could still watch the cloudswhile he walked, right?

However, Shikamaru had overlooked one disadvantage of not looking out in the direction he was walking.

"Oof!"

Shikamaru collided heavily into a person and both of them fell back onto the ground with a groan. The Nara rubbed the back of his head sorely. _Very clever, Shikamaru. You should really do this more often._ He wondered whom the unfortunate soul he had knocked into was.

"Watch where you're walking, ne, Shikamaru? You could've killed me!" A blond boy in an orange sweater stood up and brushed the dust off his arms with a slightly bemused expression on his face. "What were you thinking about, huh? It's not like you to be so distracted this early in the morning."

"Naruto!" Shikamaru said with a smile. He got onto his feet and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief. "Just the man I wanted to see!"

"You really shouldn't say things like that with such a mischievous grin on your face, you know," Naruto replied with a grin of his own. "Alright, what's up now?"

_How can I phrase this so that I don't sound like a stalker?_

"Ah, Naruto, I know you're close to Sakura and the Uchiha since the three of you are on the same team, and you probably know a lot of about them, so-" Shikamaru tried to look the least bit interested, "do you have any idea as to what their plans are for this afternoon?" _Noo, that's a weird way of asking!_ "I mean, are they doing anything together today?"

Naruto stared. Shikamaru's question was certainly not what he had expected. "HUH?"

Shikamaru smacked his head. He continued, "Yeah, that's what I said. Do you know anything abo-"

"_DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE FALLEN FOR SAKURA-CHAN!_" Naruto cried as he pointed a finger accusingly at his dumbstruck friend. Shikamaru's usual air of calm disappeared as he got into a frenzy; very unusual for the spiked-hair shinobi.

"I - HAVE - NOT!" Shikamaru glared, his cheeks turning red. _NO!_ This wasn't supposed to be Naruto's response! "I - I do not have a crush on her! Stop talking nonsense, Naruto!"

However, Naruto's eyes started sparkling mischevously. "I never knew! Oh, Sasuke will be very pissed if he finds out!"

Shikamaru's eyes nearly popped out at this. "WHAT?"

Naruto grinned and proceeded to give Shikamaru a reassuring pat on the back. "But never fear! I won't divulge your innermost secret, my friend! Don't worry, I will help you win Sakura-chan's heart for sure! It'll serve that bastard Sasuke right to have his girlfriend snatched away from-"

"NARUTO!" Shikamaru yelled so loudly that passerbys were beginning to stare. His face resembled that of a fire-hydrant by then. "I do not like Sakura! But I do need to know what her plans with Sasuke are for today!" He lowered his voice a little. "So help me, ne, Naruto?"

Naruto blinked and scratched his head in confusion. "But if you don't like her then why-"

"Trust me on this!" Shikamaru said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N:** YEEEES I'M DONE! .. :does a little jig: Erm R&R PLEASE! Love ya people.. :beam: OK! See ya then! Bye! 

PS. Oh, and Danny-171984 thanks for taking note of my mistakes! I'd typed them out a little wrong...so yeah now it's okay I hope! Thanks loads anyway.


	5. A Spy's Gotta Do What A Spy's Gotta Do!

So sorry about the last chapter, there were a few screws in it. About the slow update, I'm really really sorry about that too! But I've been really busy with schoolwork of late, so, um. Don't throw apples and cabbages at me alright?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto. Me. Don't. Own.

**Chapter Five: A Spy's Gotta Do What A Spy's Gotta Do!**

Uzumaki Naruto is a confused boy this fine sunny morning.

"NANI?" Naruto stared at Shikamaru, supposedly the smartest ninja in the whole of Konoha. "I don't believe this!" He shook his head in disappointment, making the lazy shinobi's face grow hot. "You can't be serious; giving in to that stuck-up pig-"

"She's _not _a pig," Shikamaru said at once. He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking at Naruto in annoyance.

Naruto raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What?"

"N-Nothing." Shikamaru bit his lower lip, thinking, _I can't just shoot my mouth off like that in front of the dobe! The big mouth spreads rumors like a wildfire!_ "I didn't give in to Ino, is all. I'm…helping her of my own accord. You know how troublesome girls like her can get…" He looked at Naruto earnestly.

Naruto shrugged and continued to stare at Shikamaru with a weird expression on his face. "You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" In all the time he had known the Nara, he had never acted so shiftily before.

"Who – _me?_" The chuunin rolled his eyes, removing his right hand from his pocket and waving it in the air carelessly. "Never! I wouldn't dare! I'm too terrified of your oh-so _awesome_ power to lie through my teeth, for fear of you thrashing me with that invincible jutsu you keep on raving about and-"

"Ah, shut up. You won't stop until I tell you their whereabouts, will you?" Naruto finally grinned. "I'll tell you, but then you owe me big time. Really big."

Gulp. Shikamaru tried to place a wager. "Free ramen…for an entire week?"

"Make that two weeks."

For a few seconds a raging battle took place in the residence of Shikamaru's conscience.

"Deal." Deep inside his aching heart Shikamaru berated himself for letting the hole in his pocket grow so huge. _Ino, you'd better be worth it…eesh, troublesome women!_

* * *

According to kyuubi-boy, Sakura and Sasuke were going to the park that late afternoon, for a picnic or something. Naruto knew, because Sakura had practically begged him not to go anywhere near there that day for fear of him ruining her precious time with that Sasuke-kun of hers. Since there was only one park in the village of Konoha, there was no problem in locating it. The problem, though, was where exactly in the park they were. 

Now, what exactly did Ino want him to do? Spy on them-- for what? To see whether they were really dating or whether they had kissed already? Girls could be so troublesome; it was just like Shikamaru to get bossed around by one. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. Maybe he could just tell Ino he had no clue where the duo were, so too bad too sad he had no opportunity to spy on them! Yeah...he was smart that way.

Shikamaru was walking past a row of shops when a voice suddenly called out his name.

"SHIKA-KUN!"

He winced. He recognized the excited high-pitched voice immediately. Lifting up his head he said, "Yes, Ino?"

However, the unexpected scene that greeted him made his breath catch in his throat. The girl rushed out of a flower shop, positively bouncing along. She smiled radiantly and her hair was let down, it swished gently from side to side as she ran towards him - HIM - and her teeth sparkled so, she looked like an angel ascending from the heavens. The way she moved was so graceful that even he was momentarily ashamed of his own two feet which probably moved clumsily all the time and-

"_Have you heard that Sasuke-kun and forehead-girl will be at the park this evening?_" she squealed with the hyper activeness of a 5-year old.

It was just like Ino to ruin a special moment. Well, to him at least, it _was _special. Shikamaru sighed. "Hn."

Ino smiled as she stood in front of him, making him blush at the little distance between them. "So I take it that you're going to...you know...?" She grinned as she made little gestures with her hands that Shikamaru could barely decipher.

"Um." To be in denial was a dangerous situation to be in, especially if Ino was concerned. Shikamaru swallowed hard. He had no choice, had he? She already knew of Sakura's plans. He was cornered. There was nothing to it. "Yeah. I guess I'm...going to spy on them." _Spy_ felt like too strong a word to use in that context, but as long as it brought out a smile on Ino's face, Shikamaru found that he didn't care at all.

* * *

What was he doing here? What happened to his plan of not ever knowing what Sasuke and Sakura were doing that day? No, it didn't concern him! He should be lying on the grass now, watching the clouds as they turned crimson in the sunset, and as the first stars and moon appeared. He should not be deprived of that at the very least! Even for a girl like Ino, he would never sacrifice _that _much. 

Right?

Right. So that brings him back to the question: Why was he walking around the park looking for Sakura and Sasuke's picnic spot when he should not be bothering at all?

"You are _so_ troublesome…" he sighed, clapping his hand to his forehead. Well, since he was here already, it was no use complaining, so he might as well do what he was meant to do.

Shikamaru walked casually over towards the direction of the ice cream stand. He looked around. No, the duo was nowhere in sight. He grinned. He walked behind the ice cream stand towards the bicycle rental shop – again the duo was not present. With a grin plastered almost permanently on his face he continued strolling through the rest of the park. Hey, if this kept up, it would be a lot less troublesome than he thought.

After what seemed like a light-year, Shikamaru took a glance at his wristwatch.

_5 pm._

It was evening already? The day had passed pretty quickly. The stroll in the park turned out to be quite painless after all. "Thank God," he muttered to himself. He spun around and was about to leave the park when –

"Oh come on, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Grunt. "No."

Shikamaru's ears twitched. Damn, troublesome idiots! He should have left the park earlier!

"Please? Just for me?"

"No."

Cocking an eyebrow, Shikamaru tried to move towards the source of the sounds. This sounded interesting.

"But – but why not?"

"Hn, I thought that much was obvious. I don't like people to listen in on us while you do it."

"Liste –? Sasuke-kun, who –"

"Ah, Shikamaru. What are you doing leaning behind that tree and listening to our conversation?"

Shikamaru cursed. He _knew_ that Uchiha would somehow know he was there! He was a _prodigy_, for God's sake…

Sakura popped her head out from behind the tree with a stunned look. Her eyes widened upon seeing the Nara's red face. "Shikamaru-san! Why are you here?"

Since he was already caught, he found no harm in coming out from his 'hiding place' to face the duo. With a deep sigh, Shikamaru looked up at Sakura sheepishly, purposely avoiding Sasuke's glare.

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting down on a large checkered cloth on the sand – they were on the beach – and a picnic basket sat in between the couple. Sakura was holding a sandwich in midair pointing towards Sasuke, while the latter folded his arms with an annoyed look on his face. Both were in awkward positions, but Shikamaru supposed he had himself to blame for that – they would have been fine had he not…cut in.

"So." Sasuke glared at Shikamaru. "I repeat. Why were you listening in on us?"

Gulp. Hey, he was a chuunin! Surely he deserved some respect? He replied them nervously.

"I –"

"_Shika-kun!_" out of the blue a piercing voice called out gleefully. Shikamaru's eye twitched. Somehow, he had a feeling he had heard the same voice sometime earlier that day. He lost his train of thought when a pair of arms grabbed him from behind and squeezed him, making him gasp. He whirled around – and his heart skipped a beat.

"I was looking _everywhere _for you, Shika-_kun_!" Ino looked at him rather huffily. "You shouldn't have wandered off like that you know! You should have at least _told _me where you were going or something…"

Shikamaru stared at Ino blankly. What was she doing here, and what was she _saying_? Suddenly Ino gave him a quick wink and mouthed the words _play along_. Understanding dawned on him as he attempted to remove Ino's arms from around his body regretfully. They had been rather warm…

"I'm sorry, Ino-chan," he said to her apologetically. He glanced quickly towards Sakura – again he avoided the Uchiha's gaze. "Sorry to disturb you two, but it was all a misunderstanding you see. Now if you don't mind, Ino and I have some business to –"

"See ya around, Sakura!" Ino chirped and pulled Shikamaru away from the scene with immediate force. "Short and sweet, Shika-_kun_! Don't talk too much!" she chided. She continued to tug on his arm until they were well out of Sasuke and Sakura's hearing range.

They eventually collapsed onto the grass in a heap beside each other, breathing heavily. Shikamaru observed Ino from the corners of his eyes as he caught his breath. Her expression was difficult to read as she steered clear of his gaze, as if determined not to look at him.

Finally, in barely above a whisper, Ino spoke quietly, "Shika-kun, what should I do?"

* * *

**A/N:** YES! I am done! So once again, R&R, blah&blah. Comment all you want! Yeah. Love it, hate it, anything. I just need comments, is all. Thanks once again! Peace out-- 


	6. Wishes

I'm sorry! I'M SO SORRY. I've been a bad girl! But I finally got around to updating this fic anyway, didn't I? x) Yepp. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Naruto! But...I don't.

**Chapter Six: Wishes**

Shikamaru looked at Ino's hunched form. Her knees were brought up to her chin as her arms clasped them tightly. She was wearing a purple sleeveless shirt with a floral pattern on it. Her also purple skirt ended just above her knees. The girl's expression was unreadable. The guy's expression was one of frenzy.

Shikamaru tried hard to grasp the evening's events properly – he doubted he had been thinking straight most of the time. The spying had gone pretty badly, but thank goodness Ino had gotten him out of the mess before the Uchiha unleashed some deadly jutsu onto him.

Ino stared at Shikamaru. It was then that he remembered that he hadn't answered her question yet.

"What...do you mean, Ino?" he asked honestly.

Suddenly Ino said in a strange voice, "Follow me, Shikamaru."

"Say what?"

"Follow me," she repeated, getting to her feet. She glanced at Shikamaru without expression. Deciding it would be wiser to just listen to her, Shikamaru got up and looked back at her, puzzled. Then Ino turned around and walked away. As instructed, Shikamaru followed her obediently. A glance at his watch told him it was 8:30 pm.

Shikamaru gazed at his teammate's back, wondering what she was thinking. She was probably still upset about the reality of Sakura being Sasuke's girlfriend. He sighed. She should have known it was coming - after all, Sakura and Sasuke _were _teammates and Sakura was closer to Sasuke than Ino was.

His thoughts were interrupted when Ino suddenly stopped walking. They were at a beach, but nowhere near the Uchiha's picnic spot. A cool breeze tugged at Ino's hair, making it sway in the wind, and as always Shikamaru could not help but admire her beauty. The waves crashed and broke against the rocks rhythmically.

The serenity of the beach was getting to Shikamaru when Ino said softly, "Shikamaru, do you believe in fairytales?"

Shikamaru was surprised by her conversation starter, but replied anyway, "Not really. Fairytales are for kids."

"You think so?"

"I pretty much do." Shikamaru was annoyed that Ino kept facing her back to him. He walked towards her and stood beside her, hands in his pockets. "Why do you ask?"

"Then...what about wishing upon a shooting star? Do you believe in that?"

Shikamaru turned his gaze to the starry sky and smiled without knowing why. He said, "I've never done it before. I suppose wishes _could _come true. I mean, there's something...magical about the night." He shrugged.

"Magical? Right." Shikamaru was startled to hear a touch of sarcasm in Ino's voice. Her face was filled with scorn as she looked hard at Shikamaru. "You know, I once believed in such things. Fairytales, wishes coming true, dreams being fulfilled. I believed all of it. So I wished -very hard." Without warning, a single tear escaped from her eye, but she made no move to brush it away. "I thought that dreams could come true. I thought that one day, my life would become like a fairytale. You know, Prince Charming, knights in shining armor..."

Shikamaru felt like cutting in to stop Ino's ranting, but restrained himself.

"I thought that Sasuke was the one for me." She had finally gotten to her point. "So I wished for him. I wished for him every night." She smiled wistfully, and Shikamaru felt a strange tightening in his chest. "I continued wishing, even after we got split up into teams. I was willing to wait for him! But now look at what I've got!" Her voice had gone high-pitched. "What did **I **get?"

"Ino, calm dow-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She glared at Shikamaru, as if _he _was somehow responsible for her mess. "I hate myself! How could I have been so stupid? Fairytales are all lies. They're nothing! I can't believe I really _believed_ in them! I truly believed, I really did. So, so much." Her voice broke, and Shikamaru got alarmed.

Ino was not crying loudly, but her tears and quiet sobs were enough to scare Shikamaru anyway. She slowly sank to her knees and wiped her tears away with her hand, but the tears kept coming. Shikamaru took his handkerchief out from his pocket and offered it to her, but she ignored it. Shikamaru hesitated. Then he knelt down too and used the handkerchief to gently brush at Ino's eyes. Ino looked at Shikamaru in surprise, her eyes shining brightly in the moonlight.

"Silly girl," Shikamaru muttered, trying to keep himself from blushing. He failed. "Stop crying."

Ino's expression softened, and her lips trembled slightly. "Shika-kun..."

"Look," Shikamaru said suddenly, pointing up. "There's a shooting star." So there was. It sailed through the black sky, leaving a long white trail behind it. "Do you want to make a wish?"

Ino glared at Shikamaru. "I thought I told you-"

"No harm in doing it, right? All in good fun." Shikamaru's words made Ino want to laugh despite herself. Shikamaru? Fun? Those two words did not go together, but Ino finally decided to humor Shikamaru. Just for a while.

"Okay. But it doesn't mean anything," she said. Shikamaru smiled as he watched Ino close her eyes and clasp her hands together tightly. Her lips moved silently, mouthing her wish intently. And as he watched her move her lips, Shikamaru was suddenly seized by an uncontrollable urge to kiss her. He blinked.

Because the urge was uncontrollable, he could not control it. Obviously.

Shikamaru slowly moved his face closer to Ino's, and gently caught her lips in his.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I left you guys at a cliffhanger! HAHAHA!

So what'll Ino's reaction be? Actually I really don't know either, but I have a few ideas about it. Tell me what you guys think should happen, okay? And if you don't...then I'll continue the story with my nasty little plot... x) R&R peoples! Luv ya!


	7. Miscommunication

Okay, I get it that many people were happy that I finally updated this fic, but...go easy on me okay? 'cos I'm having a terribly busy school year! So maybe the next time I update will be erm. Not so soon. Haha! Be patient please! Thankiew!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, as does Shikamaru to Ino! x) lol.

**Chapter Seven: Miscommunication**

Ino's eyes flew open and she gasped. At this, Shikamaru was startled and accidentally fell into her, pushing her klutzily onto the ground with him lying on top in a heap.

Of course, their lips were still somehow stuck together, and their faces both turned a very bright red as they slowly broke apart. Ino was gazing up at Shikamaru with wide eyes. Shikamaru inched himself up from his position and sat beside Ino awkwardly. Ino sat up and continued staring at Shikamaru, still blushing.

"You have some explaining to do, Nara."

Shikamaru's ears went red too. "I…fell over."

"You fell over."

"Yes."

Ino tilted her head and folded her arms, her mouth forming a small pout. Nevertheless her heart was hammering away excitedly – no, not excitedly! It was just the hormones raging…a case of adrenaline. "So you fell over and your lips making contact with mine was just a mere coincidence."

"… Yes."

"You're lying."

"NO I'M NOT!" Shikamaru burst out. In shock, he clapped his hands to his mouth and muttered in a decidedly more calm tone, "I – I mean…I'm not."

Ino was getting suspicious. Shikamaru was usually calm and composed, with an I-don't-care-about-anything air about him. He never yelled, never got excited, and never screamed. Sure, he smirked sometimes. He could smile on the rare occasion. (the rare occasions were getting more frequent nowadays) But he never lost his cool.

Something was definitely up with Shikamaru, and Ino was determined to find out what. Previous thoughts about Sasuke disappeared into thin air.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything." Shikamaru was speaking.

Ino shrugged. "Not really," she lied. The butterflies were still in her stomach but she pretty much ignored them. It was simply a case of…adrenaline. "So tell me. What's up with you?" She looked to the stars.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I – don't get your meaning."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I didn't!" he said defensively.

"Our lips touched. That's a kiss."

Shikamaru recalled the lingering taste of Ino's lips and a hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Mm."

"Why did you do that?"

Shikamaru started to frown. Wasn't Ino embarrassed by it? Why was she acting like it meant nothing to her, and was in fact something to interrogate?

"Oi, Shikamaru."

"What?"

"Tell me why you kissed me. Come on, you can tell me. Did someone put you up to it? Or did Chouji give you a dare to do?"

Shikamaru felt like burying his face in his hands. Ino obviously thought it was one huge joke! "No, Ino," he said in a tired voice.

"Then-"

"Look, it...was not done on purpose. Sorry about it. Now stop asking me questions!" He got up angrily and started to walk away. Why did he even bother anyway? Why had he been so stupid? Kissing her like that...he must have been out of his mind. _At least she stopped crying about that stupid Uchiha_, he thought, rolling his eyes.

"Shika-kun." Ino was calling his name. Shikamaru sighed and turned his head around. Ino bit her lower lip, knowing full well that Shikamaru was angry. "You know...the wish I made just now? Do you want to know what it was?"

Shikamaru wanted to ignore her but instead found himself asking curiously, "What?"

"I wished to be happy."

"And?"

"When you kissed me just now, accident or not...I think I felt much happier after that." She hoped that Shikamaru would feel better after hearing what she said, though in what way it would help she had no idea. What was she _thinking_, anyway? What nonsense was she saying about being happy about that - KISS? She felt herself blushing again.

Shikamaru smirked to himself upon hearing what Ino said. Maybe giving in to his urges once in a while was not such a bad thing after all. He liked the feeling of his heart doing somersaults anyway. "Glad to hear that, Ino." But he wished he could say much more. He was about to walk off when he heard Ino call his name again. "Yes?"

Ino got up and walked towards him and asked somewhat shyly, "Will you walk me home? It's getting dark, and...I don't really like the dark."

"You mean _the_ Yamanaka Ino is afraid of the dark?" Shikamaru found himself laughing. Ino looked like she was about to hit him but thought better of it and withdrew her balled fist, instead sticking out her tongue.

"Tch, don't be stupid. I just don't like walking in the dark!" she said defensively. Shikamaru grinned.

It was an uneventful walk to Ino's house, with the occasional questions like 'Are you cold?' or 'Is your dad well?' The sky grew, if possible, even darker, and Ino was grateful for having Shikamaru to accompany her home.

Finally they reached Ino's front porch, and Ino smiled at Shikamaru, her hand on the doorknob.

"Goodnight, Shika-kun. Thanks for walking me home."

"Goodnight, Ino-chan." Shikamaru patted her shoulder after a moment's hesitation. "You know, if you have any...problems, or whatever," he said, scratching his head a little bashfully, "you can always come to me. I'll be there for you. As friends. I'll listen to you."

Ino beamed. "Aw, you're so sweet, Shika-kun!" Then she leaned forward and gave Shikamaru a quick hug. Shikamaru blushed at her touch. "I'll come to you if I have any problems, okay? And don't worry about me, I'll-I'll be fine." She managed a smile. "You'd better go home now! It's late."

"Alright, Ino-chan. Bye." Shikamaru tried to keep a straight face as he turned and walked away from Ino's house. As soon as he heard Ino close the door, he gave a huge sigh. Then he grinned uncontrollably. He had never been so happy in his life.

Shikamaru decided he did not want to go home yet. If he went home, the wonderful feeling in his heart would vanish because of his mother's constant yelling. He chose to relish the feeling while it lasted. He headed for his favourite spot in the village, where he usually watched the clouds. Except that there were no clouds at that moment since it was night time.

"Aah, I wonder why she wasn't acting troublesome as usual?" he wondered aloud to himself, lying on the grass and folding his arms behind his head.

"Shikamaru?"

"HUH?" Shikamaru got up hastily and looked around. Who was calling his name?

Then Sakura came into sight, an empty picnic basket in hand. She strolled over to Shikamaru and smiled at him. "Hello, Shikamaru. I thought I heard someone mumbling the word 'troublesome' just now and I figured you were here...anyway." The expression on her face grew slightly more serious. "I need to talk to you."

Shikamaru stared at Sakura for a moment, then sighed and laid his head back down onto the soft grass. "Go ahead, Sakura-chan. Say what you want." He had a feeling it was going to be a very, troublesome talk.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm DONE! Yay! Whew...hope this is quick enough an update? Lol...R&R then! I plan to have erm...at least 40 to 45 reviews by the end of this fic? Can't have very high expectations 'cos this IS my first fic anyway so. Heheh. Wait for my next update then! 


	8. I Love Her, I Love Her Not

How long did this update take? I really can't remember! Haha…ahh but who cares. This chapter is now up and that's all that matters, huh? (:

**Disclaimer: **Let's see now…Shikamaru owns Ino, Ino owns Shikamaru, Naruto owns the ramen store…oh, and I don't own anything, huh? ):

**Chapter Eight: I Love Her, I Love Her Not**

Sakura smiled briefly at Shikamaru before walking over to sit beside him, crossing her legs and placing the picnic basket in front of her. She glanced over at the lazy shinobi's face which was completely devoid of emotion, and wondered if her intuition was right or not.

Haruno Sakura was usually right about things, but when it came to matters of the heart, she could only play guessing games.

Shikamaru was keeping silent, an indication for Sakura to begin talking. "Shika-kun, I know how you hate people who beat about the bush, so I'll come right to the point of this conversation," she said easily. "I want to talk about Ino-chan."

Sakura saw Shikamaru shift slightly, but he said nothing, so she continued, "I think both you and her know that Sasuke-kun and I are…together. As in, dating. As in, seeing each other. As in, boyfriend and girlfriend. You get my drift, don't you?" Shikamaru's face betrayed no emotion.

"Well, Ino-chan seems to think that she and Sasuke-kun together as an item is still possible, but obviously, you and I know it isn't," said Sakura. She stared at the silent Shikamaru for a moment before saying in annoyance, "Nara Shikamaru, either you are deaf or mute or both, because you're _not responding to a damn thing I say!_" She screeched the last part of her sentence in a madly dangerous voice that would have scratched windows and broken glass if they could.

Finally Shikamaru began to sense the dangerous aura in the air and snapped at Sakura, "_Whatever! _What are you telling me all that nonsense for?"

Sakura pursed her lips together, trying to calm herself down. After all, she had come to talk to Shikamaru, not scold the crap out of him. Scolding the crap out of him would take away the purpose of her presence.

"Because…I know you can help Ino-chan get over her stupid obsession for my boyfriend!" she said.

"…"

"No, really! You're the _only _person in fact, who can help Ino-chan now. Stop giving me that incredulous look, I'm being perfectly serious." She glared witheringly at him to prove her point. "Look here, see my point of view for a moment. You're smart, _you _know that too. So you should know that Ino-chan has been your friend since, like, _forever_. And that _that _surely means something."

"That, I don't know," said Shikamaru dryly. Sakura was just on the verge of getting furious when she saw a look of – was that sadness? – pass across his face, but disappeared as quickly as it came. She sighed. Her patience was waning, but said decided to try again.

"Both of you have known each other since forever, Shika-kun," she said softly.

Shikamaru looked extremely ticked off. "So what-"

"ARGH, !" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, waving her clenched fists wildly in the air. She looked like she was breathing fire and smoke was coming out of her ears, but when Shikamaru's face lost its nonchalant look and was instead replaced by wide disbelieving eyes and an open mouth, Sakura's face pretty much turned back to normal. "Good, I was hoping that'd get into your head."

"…I don't love Ino." Sakura noticed that he had neglected to add a 'chan' behind Ino's name.

"It's obvious you love her, Shikamaru. You think I don't know these things? Think, and be honest to yourself. Be honest to your heart." Sakura tried to smile, but it ended up looking like a smirk. "And once you figure out your feelings, tell Ino-chan. I believe she really does love you. She's just too blinded by her admiration for Sasuke-kun to notice it."

* * *

Shikamaru lay in his bed, his hands behind his head and him staring up at the dark ceiling. Earlier on, he had told Sakura she was being stupid, Ino was being stupid, and the whole thing was stupid, And then he'd stalked off without saying good night. Now he felt bad about it, but it was too late to apologise already.

He wondered if there had been any truth in Sakura's assumptions.

He had had a weird feeling toward Ino for some time already, and he found that his heartbeat quickened whenever Ino made any physical contact with him, but he thought it was normal.

Now that he thought about it again, Shikamaru admitted to himself that he had been yearning to see Ino's face every night, just before he slept. And that he always noticed her every move. And her features. And her smile.

And what of their 'accidental' kiss? It had been no accident, and Shikamaru knew it. He had liked the feel of Ino's lips against his own and had initially wanted to go further than the mere physical contact to possibly explore the inside of her mouth and tong–

WHAT WAS HE THINKING?

Shikamaru sighed as he felt his cheeks grow hot. Okay, maybe he did like Ino. A little. Or love. As friends. _But friends don't go around kissing each other_, prompted a little devilish voice inside his head. Suddenly Shikamaru snapped.

"FINE, I LOVE HER! No big deal! I'm still okay! No worries! Not troublesome at all! And I don't care anyway! I'm going to sleep now! _GOOD NIGHT!_" Shikamaru burst out in frustration at the ceiling. He glared at it for a while, before heaving a sigh and turning over onto his side, falling fast asleep.

* * *

"_Hey! See that boy over there?"_

"_Yeah! I heard he's awfully quiet…"_

"_I think he's weird."_

"_His hair is stupid."_

"_Why doesn't he talk to others, anyway?"_

"_Doesn't he have any friends?"_

_The yellow-haired girl looked towards a boy with a spiked ponytail. She didn't much like the look of him. He looked dumb, staring up at something all the time. What was he looking at, anyway? She looked up too. There was nothing. She huffed while her friends laughed. Her hands on her hips, she walked over to the boy. She tapped his shoulder, her nose screwed up curiously._

"_Whatcha looking at, huh? The birds?"_

_The boy turned his head around to look up at her._

"_Clouds."_

_The girl laughed. "Clouds aren't interesting. They aren't cute. My dad says clouds are fluffy, but I don't think they're anything like bunnies. What do you like about 'em?"_

_The boy shrugged and tilted his face upwards to stare at the sky again. He was ignoring her. She glared at the boy and could hear her friends giggling somewhere in the distance. She sat down beside the boy firmly._

"_You know what? I'm going to sit here and stare at the clouds like you. To see what you like so much about them." The boy gave her a bored expression. The girl grinned. "Yeah, they must be boring, like you, huh?"_

"_I'm not boring," said the boy, annoyed. "I'm Shikamaru."_

_Glad that the conversation was finally getting somewhere other than the topic of clouds, the girl smiled at the boy called Shikamaru. "I'm Ino. Hey, I think your ponytail is stupid and all, but you know what? I think you're kinda interesting."_

_Shikamaru had a look of slight amusement on his face. "Oh, really?"_

_Ino nodded earnestly. "Yeah! For a boy, I suppose you're okay. At least you don't pull girls' hair." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I like my hair."_

_Shikamaru did not answer Ino. Maybe it was because he found the conversation boring, or maybe it was because he thought the clouds were more interesting than hair, but anyway it ticked Ino off. She got up and stood in front if Shikamaru, her shadow towering over him. He frowned._

"_Boys don't ignore me." She folded her arms. "And you aren't going to, either. I'm going to make you notice me, Shikamaru. So don't you ever ignore me, huh?"_

_Shikamaru sighed. "Hn, Ino."_

* * *

**A/N:** This story is ending soon! Two or three more chapters and that's it. I don't want to drag this story too long and anyway, I have school to attend. ): Oh, and please take the time to review! I mean, I see that more than 20 people have this story on story alert and...oh well. Ah nevermind. (: Wait for my next update then! Bye!


	9. The Date

Okay I'm starting on a new chapter for this now…'cos I'm feeling bored.

**Disclaimer: **I own MY SHIKA AND NEJI PLUSHIE! I'm sure Kishi won't take them away from me eh? XD

**Chapter Nine: The Date**

Ino blinked once. Twice. She was woken from her sleep. She had had this strange dream, which seemed more like a fragment of her memories. It was about the first time she met Shikamaru. Ino yawned. Why did she dream of Shikamaru anyway? She usually dreamt of Sasuke at night – OHH!

Ino sat up suddenly on her bed with a determined look on her face. No thinking of Sasuke anymore! He was not good enough for her. She decided that if Sasuke was stupid enough to date Sakura instead of her, then he was beneath her. Right? Right.

With that thought in mind, Ino got out of bed and resumed her daily routine. She _would _forget the Uchiha, by hook or by crook, and nothing was going to change her mind.

* * *

Shikamaru blinked once. Twice. He was woken from his sleep. He had had this strange dream, which seemed more like a fragment of his memories. It was about the first time he met Ino. Shikamaru yawned. Why did he dream of Ino anyway? A blush came to his cheeks as he came to the conclusion that he had been thinking too much of her – OHH! 

Shikamaru sat up suddenly with a determined look on his face. Today, he was going to take Ino out! He was going to date her, confess his feelings for her, and if all that proved too troublesome, he was going to remain a bachelor for the rest of his life. Because Ino was the only girl he would ever love. Right? Right.

With that thought in mind, Shikamaru got out of bed and reached for the telephone on his study desk. He _would _take Ino out, by hook or by crook, and nothing was going to stand in his way.

However he grew uncertain as his hands trembled slightly while dialing Ino's number.

* * *

The phone rang loudly in the Yamanaka household. 

"Ino, darling, would you please answer the phone?" Mrs. Yamanaka called out from the kitchen.

"Hai," Ino answered shortly before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

There was a short silence on the other end of the phone, then, "Is this Ino?"

Ino pursed her lips. "Shika-kun, don't tell me you can't recognize my voice anymore!" she said in exasperation, but a little surprised that Shikamaru had called so early in the morning.

"Eh heh heh…ohayo, Ino-chan! I was wondering…are you free today?"

"Huh? Why…? Um, wait a second." Ino covered the mouthpiece, then called out to her mother, "MUM! Am I supposed to help you out today at the shop?"

"Not today, I have your father helping out already!" came the reply cheerfully.

Ino resumed her conversation with Shikamaru. "Yeah, I'm free today. Why do you ask?"

Shikamaru seemed to be hesitating, then he replied, "Would you like to go out with me today?"

Ino's face went red on hearing that. Somehow her heartbeat quickened. But still…she didn't want to go out with Shikamaru – she wanted to go out with Sasuke! Then she remembered her declaration in the morning. She narrowed her eyes. On the other hand, this would be a good way to get her mind off the Uchiha.

"Okay, Shika-kun. I'll go out with you today…but what are you planning for the day?"

"I was…thinking. How about a movie in the afternoon? Then…we can…have dinner. At some restaurant. I'll – I'll treat!" Shikamaru's reply came rather nervously. Ino laughed inwardly. No doubt the lazy Nara was unaccustomed to asking girls out.

"That sounds nice, Shika-kun. And what time will you be coming to pick me up?" she teased. "I expect a bunch of flowers and maybe a box of chocolates when you arrive, you know."

There came a loud cough from the other end of the phone, then Shikamaru's voice was heard, "Are you _serious_?"

Ino giggled. "Just kidding! I know; just come over to my house at around 3 in the afternoon, okay? I'll be at home waiting."

Ino could hear the smile in Shikamaru's voice as he replied, "Okay, Ino-chan! I – I won't be late. See you later then. Bye."

Then the line went dead.

A loud sigh of relief followed by a whoop of triumph could be heard inside the Nara household after that.

* * *

Things were not looking good. In fact, they were looking very troublesome. 

Shikamaru was freaking out for the first time in his life.

His first date with Ino – and he knew not what to wear.

Okay, so maybe it did not really qualify as a date, since they weren't going out as boyfriend and girlfriend (Shikamaru wrinkled his nose; the terms used were so…alien to him).

But still, Shikamaru wanted to look nice for his first…_outing _with Ino, and so he had to at least make an effort to look good.

After much rummaging around in his cupboard, wardrobe, drawers and such, Shikamaru decided to give up and just wear a plain old tee shirt for the…_outing_. He sighed. What? Fashion was never in his blood, anyway.

* * *

Shikamaru approached the door to the Yamanaka household at exactly 3 in the afternoon. He had come prepared. He was ready for _anything_. He was armed with his wallet. 

If anything, Shikamaru thought that money held the key to Ino's heart. With money, she could have all the expensive things she wanted, and he would be the one who provided the cash. With her needs fulfilled, she would be happy, satisfied, and she would be forever indebted to him and his pocket. Simple as that.

Shikamaru knocked on the door. Almost immediately, it was flung open.

"Shika-_kun_!"

"Er…hi, _Ino_?"

Shikamaru stared at the girl in front of him. She was dressed in a fuchsia tube-top and lilac miniskirt, which complemented her slender shoulders and smooth legs. Her hair was down, very much like an angel, and on her collarbone rested a heart-shaped pendant. Her hands were casually placed on her hips. Was _this _Ino?

"What?" Ino said irritably. She shifted her weight slightly on her waist. "Do I look that awful to you?"

Gapingly, Shikamaru replied, "N-No! You look fantastic…"

"And you look as normal as ever," Ino said, eyeing her date's choice of clothes. Then she shrugged. "But hey, your treat, right? Who am I to complain? Let's go off then!" She flashed Shikamaru a sudden smile and grabbed his arm. "To the theatre!"

Shikamaru was dazzled by Ino's sudden enthusiasm, but as long as she was not mad at him, nothing could go wrong, right?

Wrong.

At the theatre…

"_I'm not watching a horror movie._"

"But –"

"That is out of the question, Shikamaru. You know I don't like them."

"But Ino…"

"Don't 'but' me. We're _not _watching a horror movie. I want to watch that new romantic comedy!"

"It's sold out, Ino."

"Yeah, well, whatever, anything but that HORROR movie."

"Ino, the choices left are that movie and some documentary on zebras."

"I don't _like _documentaries."

"Well, you don't like horror stuff either, eh?"

"For good reason! They're scary!"

"Oh, for God's sake. The ghosts aren't real. They're just special effects."

"They seem real enough to me," Ino said uncertainly.

"I'll be sitting beside you!" Shikamaru said in exasperation. Ino glanced at him.

"Is that supposed to help?"

"You can cling on to me if you're scared or anything."

"I'll bet you'll be as scared as I am, eh?"

"Maybe."

"What then, we'll just cling to each other?" Ino laughed derisively.

Shikamaru flushed. He did not mind that thought, actually…

"Look, let's just watch it. It's showing in a few minutes. And by the time the movie ends, we'll be in time for dinner. It's that convenient."

Ino pondered for a while, her finger on her pouting lips. She stared at the horror movie's poster, which showed a single black eye. She cared nothing for black eyes, especially single ones. Well, actually, there _were _a pair of mesmerizing black eyes she would like to stare into all day, but hey. She was supposed to forget about _him_. And since Shikamaru insisted he'd be right beside her…

"Fine, then. We'll watch that movie. But if I get nightmares tonight, I'll make sure you get them too!"

Shikamaru smirked, secretly relieved as he took out his wallet. "Fair enough."

* * *

Shikamaru swore that his arm was aching so much that it really wouldn't make any difference if it were amputated. How strong were women supposed to be, anyway? For Pete's sake, women were supposed to be frail, weak creatures meant for big strong men to protect. But then again, female ninjas were not meant to be frail weak creatures actually. One look at the Hokage would tell it all. 

Ino was crushing Shikamaru's bones into powder, he was sure of it.

The movie was not even _that _scary. It was just another run-of-the-mill horror show; guy dies, haunts girl, and there is supposed to be this great hidden meaning behind it all. The screen was currently showing a girl in a dark alley all alone by herself, and a large shadowy figure was hovering over her back foggily. The girl was crying silently, blissfully unaware of what was behind her and tapping her forefingers together rigidly, much like someone Shikamaru knew.

What made Shikamaru skeptical was; why was the girl all alone in the first place? And what was she doing in an _alley_, a dark one at that? And what was all this crying business about –? Oh, she was muttering something about a dead brother now. So that guy who died had to be her brother. How predictable –

"**_AAAAAHHHHHHH!_**"

An ear-piercing scream rang in Shikamaru's ear, rendering it temporarily deaf. Apparently, the figure had tried to place a creepy finger on the girl's cheek and the female lead was screaming her head off.

Wait, _Ino _was screaming her head off too, as were many other girls in the dark theatre. Not only was Shikamaru's left ear now deaf, his left arm was starting to numb.

_Girls._

* * *

"You know what, Shikamaru? I'm starting to think that horror movies aren't that bad after all!" Ino said chirpily, almost skipping beside the Nara as they departed from the theatre. Shikamaru let out a groan, rolling his eyes expressively. 

"Really? And I was wondering whether you were trying to kill the cells in my arm or something."

"I did? Oh –" Ino's eyes widened as she looked at Shikamaru's exasperated expression. "I'm so sorry! Did it hurt that much? I didn't think I was that strong, you know? You should've said something about it during the movie! You can be so daft sometimes. How can I make it up to you? Hm…I know! I'll treat you to dinner this time instead of you treating me! How does that sound? Hey. Shika…?" Ino noticed that Shikamaru was not paying much attention to her. On the contrary, he was glancing in another direction, and looking at…

Sasuke and Sakura walking hand in hand.

Ino's throat went dry. All of her chattiness seemed to evaporate into thin air. Had they been in the same theatre as them? Had they been watching the same movie as they did? It was such a coincidence…

Just then, Sakura looked up. Happiness was evident on her face. Suddenly she seemed to sense Shikamaru and Ino's presence, and she gazed at them quizzically. Then she grinned and winked at Shikamaru.

Not at Ino. At _Shikamaru_.

Jealousy started boil up inside Ino. What was Sakura _doing_? So stealing Sasuke was not enough for her? Now she wanted to steal Shikamaru too –

Ino shook her head dismissively, and instead plastered a forced smile on her face. Think bright things! "Hi, Sakura!" she called out, waving a hand charmingly. Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably beside her before attempting to smile a little too.

Sakura's grin grew wider and her eyes sparkled. Beside her, Sasuke removed his hand from Sakura's and placed it inside his pocket coolly. He threw a disinterested glance in Ino's direction, and her heart skipped a beat. Even if Ino was supposed to be over Sasuke, it did not mean she could not appreciate his good looks, right?

"Come on, Ino, let's go already," Shikamaru was saying to her. He tugged on her hand almost pleadingly. "Let's go."

Ino, in all her purple glory, slowly turned to smile enchantingly at him, though she seemed a little distant. "Hai, alright, Shika-kun." And they left the theatre, Sakura beaming after them.

* * *

**  
A/N**: YES. I'm done! Slightly longer chapter than usual, but I hope it's enough to make up for my author's block. (: 

And as usual, review please! Thanks!


	10. His Question, Her Doubts

X-Men: Evolution rocks. Oh yeah.

**Disclaimer: **I own not Naruto nor its characters.

**Chapter Ten: His Question, Her Doubts**

Shikamaru was not one who liked fancy-dos and all that stuff. He was more of a practical, sensible guy. He wanted his first date to be short and sweet, and yet every minute spent with his significant other would be enjoyable and worth every penny spent. And maybe they would have a heart to heart talk at the end of the day to round it all off. He never thought that his first date would be with this girl he really, really liked, in a posh restaurant, and with nearly all of his money gone at the end.

Ino, on the other hand, liked living the life of the rich and famous, though she really was neither. She imagined her first date to be glamorous, sweet, romantic, _perfect_. And her date would be a really, really handsome guy, going by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. Her date would be filled with passion, lots of hand-holding, and maybe a kiss or two. She never thought that her first date would be as un-glamorous as it could get.

So there the two unlikely people were, Ino with her hand slung together with Shikamaru's, both of them walking towards a restaurant near the outskirts of the village. Each step felt a little strained to Shikamaru, but maybe it was, considering that Ino was practically dragging him towards her desired destination.

"So…your treat tonight, huh, Shika-kun?" Ino whispered with a giggle as they neared the restaurant. Shikamaru sighed quietly to himself, nodding, even though earlier on Ino had offered to pay. After all, what else could a gentleman like him do? Refuse a Yamanaka woman? No, if he wanted to live longer, he had to be obliging.

At the entrance, a young man asked them, "Table for two?"

Ino glanced around behind them, rolled her eyes, and said, "Well, do you see anyone else? Of course it's just the both of us. _Duh._"

"Um, yes, table for two," Shikamaru said quickly, covering up for Ino's sarcasm.

The man led them inside the restaurant to a private booth at the corner. He got two menus for them, and they studied it. Immediately, Shikamaru's heart lurched as he saw the prices. He looked up at the man.

"We'll – We'll get back to you when we've decided on our dishes," he said weakly. The man nodded and walked off.

Shikamaru stared at the menu once more, then looked up at Ino nervously. "Uh, Ino…"

Ino beamed at him. "Oh, hey! The menu's _so _full of variety! You know what, I think I'm getting that expensive deep-fried lobster and shark's fin soup! But I really want to try the ostrich meat as well, it looks a little spicy though. My parents told me that the wild mushrooms here are delicious as well. And just looked at the desserts! The chocolate chip ice cream with vanilla cream and chocolate gravy looks _wonderful_! I simply can't decide! What are you getting, Shika? I would suggest that you get some of that steamed sea-bass – you like fish, don't you? Eh? Er, Shika?"

Shikamaru was gaping at Ino. Ino looked at him curiously and waved her hand in front of him.

"Hellooo."

"Huh?" Shikamaru snapped back to reality and quickly glanced back down at his menu, his heart sinking further at recalling Ino's suggestions. He was going to be _broke_!

"I think I'll get…the fish. Yeah, the fish. And we can share the wild mushrooms. Er, scrap the shark's fin soup, we'll…have it another time, eh? You can have that…deep-fried lobster. And…" Shikamaru scanned the menu one more time nervously, "we'll get an extra large ice cream for dessert, and we'll share it. Would you like to have rice or fried noodles?"

Ino pursed her lips. "Rice." Shikamaru nodded, not daring to look at her. He called for a waiter and placed his orders.

While waiting for the food to arrive, Ino struck up conversation. "So, you never did tell me the real reason for wanting to take me out today."

Shikamaru gazed up at her nervously, his usually calm and composed manner gone. _This is your chance! Tell her you love her!_ "I thought it would be…fun," said Shikamaru lamely. _Noooo._

"Fun?" Ino grinned, raising an eyebrow. "I never knew Shikamaru to like having fun."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes a little. "Hey, I _do _know how to relax."

"Relaxing, huh? By watching clouds, am I right?" Ino laughed, twirling a strand of loose hair on her little finger.

"Actually, I'd prefer watching you, Ino," Shikamaru muttered softly to himself, his mind starting to wander.

"What's that?" Ino asked quizzically. Shikamaru started, and a blush came to his cheeks.

"Nothing!" he said, laughing nervously like an idiot. "Er, I just –"

"Your orders are here, sir and madam," a waiter said from behind them. They shifted a little to allow the waiter to place the food on their table.

After that, they spent the rest of their dinner in silence.

* * *

"_Hey, Shika!" Ino called out cheerfully. With her little legs, she ran over to the tree where her new friend was. Upon nearing Shikamaru, Ino realized that he was hunching over something…small. "What is that?"_

_Shikamaru looked up at her, not answering. Instead he pointed to a small blue bird fallen on the ground, its wings flailing helplessly. Ino gasped._

"_It's a little baby bird! Where did it fall from? Is it hurt?"_

_Shikamaru shook his head. "I don't think it's hurt. It must have fallen from the branch up there. See?" He pointed up to a nest perched high up on the tree branches._

_Ino blinked. "That's awfully high. What are you gonna do about the bird?" She glanced at the pitiful little figure and felt sorry for it. "You must help it, Shika!"_

_Shikamaru stuck out his lower lip. "How?"_

_Ino rubbed her chin, obviously thinking hard. Then she smiled brightly and knelt down next to the bird. "You can try climbing the tree! Can't you do that? Please? You look kind of…aj…aji…"_

"_Agile?" said Shikamaru. He stared at the tree._

"_Yup!" Ino said happily. "You look agile! You can try, can't you?"_

_Shikamaru sighed. After seeing Ino's big baby blue eyes, how could he not agree?_

_He scooped up the bird in the palm of his hand, and placed his foot on the tree trunk. Using his free hand, he grabbed hold of the rough edges of the tree. He scaled quite a bit of the tree, with Ino's yells and screams of encouragement in the background. He held the bird close to his chest, panting slightly. The bird made a little squeaking noise just before a huge bird came swooping down suddenly on Shikamaru. Shikamaru gasped as the huge bird nudged the little one out from his hand. Surprisingly, the little blue bird spread its wings and flew, chirping spiritedly. Both the birds swiftly flew back to the nest high up on the tree. Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief…until he realised that he had lost hold of the tree, and he was falling, falling down…_

_Shikamaru never landed on the ground. Instead he found himself in the arms of a man, a masked stranger with silver hair. He looked to be a ninja of high ranking. Ino was crying beside the ninja._

"_You could've died!" She was screaming through her tears. "I'm sorry I made you climb the tree! I won't make you do that again! You're okay, aren't you? I'm sorry, Shika! I'm sorry!"_

_The ninja placed Shikamaru back onto the ground, and, with a wave of his hand, disappeared. Ino grabbed a very surprised and shaken Shikamaru by the shoulders and cried some more. "I'm sorry, Shika! I shouldn't have!"_

"_Ino…geroff me, I'm fine," Shikamaru was saying in exasperation. Ino looked up at him with tearful eyes. She said, "Don't hurt yourself again, you hear me! Don't ever kill yourself!"_

_Shikamaru rolled his eyes in amusement, giving Ino the first grin she had ever seen from him. "Okay, Ino, I won't. Now stop crying, my shirt is all wet…"

* * *

_

"Shikamaru, your shirt is all wet."

"Huh?"

Immediately Shikamaru came to his senses and realized that, indeed, his shirt _was _all wet.

And then he realized that it was because he had accidentally knocked down a now empty glass that the water had spilled onto his shirt, thereby making it wet. Hooray for his IQ.

Shikamaru's face was flushed. He glanced up at Ino to see a bemused expression on hers.

"I don't know what you were thinking about just now, Shika-kun, but I don't suppose it happened to involve flailing about wildly and shouting my name out loud?"

"Ah – wait a minute, did I do all _that_?" Shikamaru asked worriedly. He began to think how stupid he must have looked acting like a lunatic in a high-class restaurant. He began to wonder what _Ino _must have thought of him!

"No, you didn't. Shikamaru, you're so gullible." Ino giggled. "But you did wave your arm in the air and knock over your glass of water."

Shikamaru felt slightly relieved. He tilted his glass upright and took a napkin from the table to wipe his shirt. "Sorry about that."

Ino observed Shikamaru quietly. She saw the blush from his cheeks getting stronger and his eyes focusing on his shirt. Apparently he was making a huge effort not to meet her eyes. She also noticed that his food was nearly untouched, as he had spent most of his time staring into space. A tingle went down her spine when she recalled the faraway look in his dark eyes just now. It made her feel…excited, somehow? It made her heart leap. _Ino! What is the meaning of this? What do you mean by the word 'excited'? You must be mad to be _excited_ by a lazy-bum such as him._

_Yes, yes indeed_, Ino told her inner voice absent-mindedly, still gazing at Shikamaru. But that look in his eyes had been so…entrancing. Finally Shikamaru seemed to be done with his shirt. His eyes looked up to meet hers, and almost at once he blushed again and looked back down at his food. Ino wondered what was causing this unusual nervousness in him.

"Shikamaru, I don't suppose I have to repeat myself, but you happen to be acting weird nowadays."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Ino grabbed the collar of his shirt and forced him to look at her. His raised eyebrow twitched. She said, "You haven't quite been looking into my eye for some time now. And you're acting way nervous. What, am I ugly to look at or something?"

An unintentional laugh burst out from Shikamaru. "No, you aren't, Ino no baka, and you know that."

Feeling the atmosphere lighten, Ino allowed herself a smile. "Then am I too good-looking to look at?"

At this, Shikamaru felt himself blushing…again. How many times was he going to blush today, anyway? "Yeah, maybe." Then he felt a sudden rush of courage…or something or other. "Ino," he had to ask _this _time, "how do you feel about me?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. He watched as Ino's mouth began to form an 'o', which would have been comical had the situation not been so. She blinked, and regained her composure.

"I – Shika, what do you mean?"

Shikamaru replied bravely, "I mean…what are your feelings towards me?"

Shikamaru could tell that Ino was well taken aback. She replied a little hesitantly, "Well, Shika…you – you are a good friend to me." She cocked an eyebrow. "I don't really understand your question, but as far as I can say, you know me very…well. And, uh, yes, you are one of my best friends. We've known each other so long, I mean, since childhood! – and…yeah, best friends! Yep, friends." She smiled brightly at Shikamaru, but her grin faltered slightly when she saw his face fall. "Shika, are you alright?"

Shikamaru was not exactly alright. He was disappointed. He felt crestfallen. He felt like his heart had been ripped into two, and those parts were being ripped into many more tiny pieces around him. He had somehow hoped that Ino would…wait, he was beneath her, wasn't he, nothing to her. Why should he expect her to be remotely interested in him? What special traits did he have to be proud of anyway? So he was just a good friend to Ino. Sighing, he wished he could be so much more.

He looked up to Ino and smiled. "I'm alright. It's the food, you know…this rich food can really kill a person's appetite."

Ino rolled her eyes, laughing. "I can tell, seeing as you have scarcely touched your plate."

Shikamaru coloured. And so they continued the rest of their dinner in light conversation.

* * *

"Er, Shika-kun?" 

"What, Ino?"

"You'll be walking me home tonight, won't you?"

Memories of when Shikamaru accompanied Ino home on that day in the park came back to Shikamaru fleetingly. He grinned briefly.

"And what if I won't?" he said, teasing her.

Ino pursed her lips, looking pissed. "You wouldn't want to know."

The boy laughed. "Fair enough."

They left the restaurant after paying the bill, which amounted to more than Shikamaru would have liked. Ino had been blissfully oblivious to the heartache Shikamaru was suffering, and was instead talking nineteen to the dozen in high spirits.

"…and that's why I'm glad you're here with me!" she finished with flourish, making Shikamaru finally notice what she had been saying.

"What?"

"Oh, never mind!" Ino said, rolling her eyes. "Guys never listen, anyway, do they?"

"I suppose they don't," Shikamaru sighed.

It was growing darker by the minute, and Ino was growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute. She was relieved when they finally reached her doorstep.

Just then, she recalled a certain scene. A scene in which she had been crying, something which Yamanaka Ino had never been known to do. And someone had comforted her and walked her home and made her feel better about herself and the world in general. It was then she remembered why she was glad to have Shikamaru as a friend.

Before reaching for the doorknob, Ino turned around and gave Shikamaru a tight hug. It sent shivers down Shikamaru's spine. Ino sometimes did the unexpected.

"Thank you for bringing me out today, Shikamaru," Ino whispered into his ear. "And thanks for being my friend." She pulled away from him to see his face glowing red. It was satisfying in a way. Shikamaru mumbled something about it not being a problem, it was his pleasure, or something like that. A warm feeling rose in her heart.

"Well, I'll be going now. Good night, Ino," Shikamaru said after a pause, smiling uncontrollably.

"Good night, Shikamaru, and thanks again." Ino looked radiant. The night might have been far from her idea of the perfect date, but it had been enjoyable…somewhat. As Shikamaru turned to leave, Ino murmured softly, under her breath, "You are a good person, Shika-kun."

* * *

**  
A/N**: NOOOO! I just realised I made the story longer than it should be. That's because I've forgotten the original ending to this story, and I must try to think up another one. I'm getting busier again because of my tuition and school is starting. The update to this might not be for some time. (looks embarrassed) Anyhow, please R&R! Thank you! (: 


	11. Rejection?

After months of waiting, I present to you…CHAPTER ELEVEN! (ducks flying tomatoes) I know this is late, but I have a lot of reasons. One, I'm having a tough year. Two, the homework is piling on. Three, I'm occupied with Bleach, another fantastic anime which I have been following. Four, I've had tons of art requests, so I'm super-busy all the time. Five, I had writer's block. So there. XDD

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, I will never own.

**Chapter Eleven: Rejection?**

Ino woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She was somehow unable to recall why she was in such a good mood, but she wasn't complaining. She got up from her bed and hummed a silly little tune while in the bathroom. Afterwards, she went downstairs into the kitchen where her mother was already setting up the breakfast table.

"Good morning, mother!" Ino said cheerfully as she entered the kitchen.

Mrs. Yamanaka smiled. "Someone's in a good mood today. Did the date with young Shikamaru go well last night?"

It was then Ino remembered why she was feeling so radiant. She had just gone on her first date with a boy. Not a boy she fancied, but nevertheless a boy. A boy she was good friends with. And although her date had been uneventful (had it?) , she somehow felt glad that at least someone had bothered to single her out from the crowd and go on a date with her. She beamed.

"It was nice," Ino said in reply. She fiddled with her fingers, then looked up. "Is my help needed at the flower shop today?"

Mrs. Yamanaka nodded. "Yes, dear. Your father left for a mission early this morning, so I'm a bit shorthanded at the shop. If you don't mind?"

"I don't!" Ino was feeling helpful. And although Ino could not see it, her mother smiled a secret smile to herself. Maybe Shikamaru was just what her daughter needed after all.

* * *

Shikamaru was rudely awakened by the shrill loud voice belonging to his mother. 

"_SHIKAMARU, GET OUT OF BED NOW!_"

Shikamaru covered his face with his pillow before letting out a moan.

"Whaaaaaat?"

"Don't speak like that to me, young man! Get off your bed and wash up!"

Grunt. "But I –"

"Your friend Chouji is looking for you!"

Upon hearing his best friend's name, Shikamaru perked up a little. "Why?" he mumbled into his pillow.

Mrs. Nara put her clenched fists on her hips. "How should I know? Now get _up_!" She yanked on Shikamaru's left ear, making him yelp in surprise. "_Up_, I say!"

"Alright, alright, don't be such a grouch," Shikamaru muttered, rubbing his sore ear. He watched as his mother stalked out of his room, then resentfully leaned out his window. He spotted Chouji standing downstairs, out on the house's front porch. He groaned.

"Oi, Chouji!" he yelled. Chouji looked up and waved with a grin. "Come into the house first! Have a seat, make yourself comfortable. I'm going to wash up first. Be with you in five minutes, okay?" Chouji waved once more, and then entered the house. Shikamaru sighed. He had been hoping to sleep in all day, but since he was already awake, he might as well get up and about.

* * *

Shikamaru entered the living room, where Chouji was lounging on a sofa and his mother serving him many cookies and chocolates on a large silver plate. 

"You poor dear, you haven't had your breakfast yet?" fussed Mrs. Nara. "Here, have more, we have plenty, and if you still feel hungry after finishing everything, you can have Shikamaru's breakfast as well –"

"_Mother._"

Mrs. Nara looked up at her son's twitching eyebrows. "Oh, you're finally here. You were taking such a long time in the bathroom that I thought you'd died in there or something and was about to give Chouji your share of breakfast."

"I could tell," Shikamaru replied dryly. He walked over to the stove on the kitchen table and heated up his food while Chouji laughed. Mrs. Nara cracked a smile.

"I was just kidding. Now go tend to your friend. I have chores to do."

As Mrs. Nara exited the living room, Shikamaru turned to Chouji. He said, "So, why are you here so early in the morning?"

Chouji first plunged an exceptionally large cookie into his mouth before answering his friend, "Afh fhungted tu shi how goo vere duving –"

As much as Shikamaru liked his friend, he had to toe the line at loving Chouji's spewed biscuit crumbs which happened to be splattering onto his just-washed face. "_Chouji_," he said warningly. Chouji's eyes crinkled as he attempted to grin, and Shikamaru shook his head.

Finally, Chouji managed to say in perfect English, "I wanted to see how you were doing after your date with Ino last night."

Shikamaru found this odd. "And you came all the way to my house early in the morning just for this?"

"Not really," Chouji admitted. He folded his arms. "It's just that Sakura has been bugging me to egg you on with Ino, and, you know…she's just worried that Ino might get up to her Sasuke-crazy antics, and I –"

"What, Sakura's trying to be the middle-person again?" Shikamaru sighed. Sakura had good intentions, he knew, but she was getting a little too paranoid for his liking. He waved it off. "You can tell her that I'll handle my problems the way I want to, and she has no business with them."

At this, Chouji's eyes widened. "You have problems with Ino?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Not exactly. But I think I'm finding difficulties in trying to…you know, impress her. I'm afraid she may have no feelings for me. And although I am no expert in dating, I can tell that the date last night with her was a bit weird. There was none of that stuff you see with couples – kissing, hugging, holding hands…"

"You think that just because you went on one date with Ino, the both of you are considered a couple?"

Shikamaru's face became hot, burning. "No! But…I somehow visualize dates to be like that…"

Chouji laughed. "The both of you were on a date as friends, not boyfriend and girlfriend." Shikamaru's face turned even redder. Right. He knew that. He had even told himself that before the actual date. "If you want it that way, you should _ask _her to be your girlfriend."

"I can't!" Shikamaru said in exasperation. "I am obviously not good enough for her, why should I even bother asking?"

"If you think that you were not good enough for her, then why did you ask her out?"

For this, Shikamaru had no reply. He was thinking of a smart retort, but nothing came to mind. Chouji smiled and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You should try asking her to be your girlfriend, you know. You'll never know what her reply might be if you never try. If you let her go just like that, you will never know what life might be like with her," he said. Shikamaru chuckled, albeit reluctantly. Now Chouji was making more sense than Shikamaru himself usually did, which was rare.

Shrugging his shoulders, Shikamaru sighed. "I'll try, Chouji. I'll try. Maybe later this afternoon..."

* * *

The door bells jingled, signaling that someone had just entered the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino's ears perked up, and she looked up from the counter, saying cheerfully, "Welcome to Yamanaka's Boutique!" 

There was a short and somehow hesitant silence, before –

"Hello, Ino."

"Oh, Shikamaru!" Ino was all smiles upon seeing the boy standing at the doorway. She leapt up from her seat and bounded towards Shikamaru. "How may I help you?"

Shikamaru's heart stopped beating when he saw Ino making her away towards him. His hands became clammy as he swallowed the lump in his throat nervously. The night before, he had almost told her how he felt; today, he was going to finish the job. And if he failed, he was going to end up a bachelor for the rest of his life. Because he was sure that Ino was the only person he would ever love. Chouji himself had egged him on.

"I need to tell you something, Ino," he mumbled, cheeks glowing red. Curious, Ino stuck her face in front of his.

"Yes, Shika? Is it flowers that you need to buy?"

_I need to buy something priceless._ Ino was not exactly making things easy for him with those big blinking baby blues.

"No, not flowers, Ino. I want to tell you…" Shikamaru found that he could not go on. He wanted to say out the three simple words, yet he was unable to. It was as if another lump, an invisible one, had formed in his throat again. He could not even bring himself to mouth the words. He closed his mouth, feeling stupid.

Ino placed her hand on Shikamaru's forehead, startling him. "Do you have a fever? Your face is all red. Your head feels warm too; was it something you ate last night?" She looked worried. "Do you need a doctor? What is it you want to say?"

Shikamaru removed Ino's hand from his head gently, nervously. He needed to say it! And he was going to. He stuttered, "I…Ino, I l-love…love…" He chickened out. "…_flowers_!" He smiled brightly, forcefully. Ino cocked an eyebrow. Shikamaru let his gaze drop to the ground, feeling self-conscious. "Uh, nothing…"

"If you wanted flowers, you should have just said so!" Ino laughed, rolling her eyes. "Why are you acting like that if all you wanted were just flowers?"

Shikamaru sighed. _I want you!_ He felt like shouting.

"No! I don't want flowers, I told you that. I need to tell you something."

"Well, you've been telling me that a lot too," giggled Ino, placing her hands on her hips. "So what're you waiting for? Spill."

Shikamaru inhaled deeply, tried to ignore the growing heat on his face, and finally said with complete sincerity, "Ino, I love you."

Time came to a standstill as a dumbstruck Ino stared at an abashed Shikamaru, words ceasing to flow. Neither seemed to be moving or saying anything – heck, neither seemed to be _breathing_ even. It might have been possible that both of them would stay in their positions without exchanging a word had a customer not walked into the shop just then.

The bells jingled, snapping both out of their trance; Ino blinked, Shikamaru shook his head. Their gazes met for a split second before both of them started moving away in the opposite direction.

Ino put a smile on her face for the puzzled customer, who was certain that he had somehow just walked in on an awkward moment. Shikamaru shifted the weight on his feet uncomfortably, uncertain of what to do. His heart was hammering away quickly. Should he wait for a reply from Ino? Or did her avoidance mean that she had rejected him? Maybe she was simply surprised – she would respond in due time, right?

As he watched Ino tend to her customer, Shikamaru grew from uncomfortable to regretful. He had been too hasty. He should not have listened to Chouji, he should not have acted so rashly, he should not have chosen this moment to declare his undying love for her, he should not have –

"Shikamaru?" called Ino. Shikamaru looked up, feeling unsure of himself. She said to him, "You had better leave first, because I am busy…with a customer. I…" A look of uncertainty crossed her face, but it was gone in a flash. "I need to…think. Please." She glanced at him hopefully, hoping that he, Shikamaru, genius with an IQ ofover 200, would understand. Well, he did – too well. Looking like a dejected dog with its tail tucked between its legs, Shikamaru nodded and turned to leave the shop.

He was crushed.

* * *

**A/N**: I am so mean. I had meant to leave all of you with an evil cliffhanger, with Ino's response hanging in mid-air! But I decided not to, or all of you would throw more tomatoes at me. (ducks again) Okay, another update will not be for a while, but this story is finally ending soon. Maybe one or two more chapters, and this story will end. Hopefully! I seriously need to concentrate on my books.

Anyway, I was so amazed at the number of reviews I had! I mean, I had OMG **21** reviews for the last chapter! Thank you everyone! (throws chocolate chip cookies around for everyone) I hope everyone still continues to review and I appreciate every single one I get! They really mean a lot to me.

I am so sorry for this longer-than-usual author's note, but I felt like I needed to get my feelings out and done with. Well, till next time then! See ya! (:


	12. A Happy Ending

Sorry it took so long to update again! And also sorry if I didn't reply to some of your reviews, I really didn't have the time to. Thanks so much for all of your reviews, I appreciate every single last one of them. I love you all so much! And thanks for putting up with my bad habit of late updates!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me.

**  
Chapter Twelve: ****A Happy Ending**

Where was he going? Shikamaru did not know. His legs seemed to have a mind of their own, and they were bringing him all around the village rather aimlessly. His hands were rammed into his pockets, his head was bent low, and it was obvious to everyone that the resident lazy ninja was not feeling happy.

And with good reason.

"Some _sense _Chouji was making," he muttered quietly to himself, ignoring the noises all around him. How did he come to take love advice from Chouji? If he really wanted it, he could have asked someone else for it. How could Chouji relate? It was not as if _he_ had a crush on anyone before…

"Oi, Shikamaru!" called out a loud and cheery voice, like a sword cutting the air. Shikamaru cringed. The last person he wanted to see at that moment was the loud and hyperactive ninja, Naruto. Said ninja jogged up to Shikamaru from behind, wearing a huge smile. He tapped Shikamaru's shoulder, laughing and unaware of any ill feelings his friend might be harbouring.

"So, Shikamaru! I never really got to talk to you after you asked me about Sasuke and Sakura the other day. How's stuff?" Naruto paused for a while, waiting for Shikamaru to respond. The boy seemed not to hear him. Naruto shrugged it off. "Um…oh, I nearly forgot! Man, you're such a terrible person! You must have forgotten that you were going to treat me to ramen for two weeks, right? Do you even remember that?" Naruto was, of course, referring to the agreement the two of them had made a few days ago. "I've been starving…Kakashi-sensei set me on a strict diet of rice and vegetables two days ago, because he said I wasn't eating right!" He rubbed his tummy for emphasis and sighed. "You know, I really wish I could sneak out to have some rame –"

"Naruto?" Shikamaru finally spoke. Naruto perked up, seeing that his friend was finally responding.

"Yes?"

"Do me a favour…and shut up."

After that, Shikamaru turned around and walked away, leaving behind a very shocked and confused Naruto.

Shikamaru decided that he was feeling too down to be guilty about hurting Naruto's feelings. He did not feel like his usual self. The air of calm and ability to think straight had disappeared. Once he realised _that_, he really started feeling bad about Naruto. Maybe the happy kid was just trying to cheer him up.

"Argh, how troublesome…"

Yup, it was all Chouji's fault.

By this time, Shikamaru had regained enough of his senses to head to the one place where he could relax and reflect – his spot under the old maple tree. He looked up at and observed the clouds from there. It was, in fact, the very place he and Ino had first met.

_"__I'm going to make you notice me, Shikamaru. So don't you ever ignore me, huh?"_ Ino had said rather haughtily that time.

A smile reluctantly tugged the corners of his mouth as he settled onto the soft grass beneath the cool shade of the tree. He liked relieving the memories of him and Ino together. It seemed harder, when he recalled that Ino had been quite hesitant to respond to his somewhat awkward confession.

Shikamaru folded his arms under his head, and closed his eyes slowly. Peace at last – now maybe he could start deciding on what to do next. Should he continue pressing Ino for an answer? Nah, not his style. Should he just let it go? No, it would be a waste. But a waste of what? Shikamaru found himself wondering. He played around with the thought for a while.

A waste of love, that was what it was. Shikamaru suddenly felt very weary, like all this 'love' business was tiring him out. He wanted a break, and he wanted the feelings to go away, but they could not. Besides…the feelings still tasted sweet while they lasted. Still lasting.

As Shikamaru slowly dozed off into a deep sleep, a rather large figure was watching him from afar. This large figure was none other than Akimichi Chouji.

Chouji had been in the village when Shikamaru bumped into Naruto. One look at his best friend's face, and he knew that there was bad news. Upon hearing Shikamaru snapping at Naruto to shut up, Chouji knew for sure that Shikamaru was probably now in a 'touch me and die' mood.

As the person who had tried to advise Shikamaru to confess to Ino that morning, Chouji was feeling pretty bad.

"I need to make amends," he thought aloud, and turned to set off for the Yamanaka's flower shop.

* * *

"Thank you for your patronage! Hope to see you again soon!" Ino said cheerfully as yet another satisfied customer left the flower shop. She smiled and sat back at the counter. Business had actually been quite good so far that day, after Shikamaru had left. Ino found herself sighing. Shikamaru…

Just then, the bell at the shop's entrance rang shrilly, giving the signal that a customer had just entered the shop again. Ino sat up in anticipation.

"Hello! Welcome to the –"

"Hi, Ino."

"Chouji?" a surprised Ino muttered under her breath. Chouji in a flower shop was a rare sight. "Ah! What brings you here?" She beckoned to Chouji to approach the counter. He trudged towards Ino with a weird expression on his face, which aroused her curiosity. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong," Chouji said quickly, waving his hands about a little too wildly. Ino rolled her eyes. Silly boy, it was written all over his face.

"Spill it. I know you're bursting."

"No, I'm not. I just…want to talk."

"That's exactly what I meant; you're bursting to talk. What about?"

"Well…" Chouji shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously, stalling for time. Something was obviously troubling him. She wondered what it was, forgetting about the day's earlier events for a moment. "Say, did Shikamaru come by the shop sometime today? I was wondering if…uh, he came by. Did he?"

Ino's face was unreadable then. Chouji's question was odd. "Yes. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh…" Chouji seemed at a loss for words. "Did he say anything to you? Anything weird? Anything at all?"

Ino raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, I don't speak the language of _'Beat-About-The-Bush'_. What exactly are you trying to find out?"

Sighing, Chouji said, "Shikamaru came by to tell you something…" Chouji suddenly realised he was sailing on dangerous waters. He had to use his words carefully. "…something that's kinda bothering you now, right?"

Ino looked away to the wall behind Chouji, crossing her arms. "I suppose so...I…" Suddenly, she looked straight at Chouji suspiciously. "You know something, don't you?"

Chouji automatically held his hands up in defence. "Don't hit me, and I'll tell you."

Ino scoffed at that, saying, "I won't kill you. Just tell me what you came here for!"

"Well," Chouji said slowly, "I know Shikamaru came here today to tell you about his…um, affection for you."

Ino stared at Chouji blankly, then sighed, putting her face in her hands. Stupid Chouji and his lousy way with words, making her feel so guilty. He had touched on the subject which she had been trying to avoid all day. She unconsciously bit her lower lip, trying to still her mind to think. What kind of response was she supposed to give Chouji? That she was very confused and unsure of her own feelings? Was she supposed to tell Chouji how she was struggling to come to terms with her own emotions?

"I…"

"You know, Shikamaru really cares for you. Even though he always ends up hurting himself since you're crazy about Sasuke all the time."

"Am not," she snarled. Was Chouji trying to make her feel even worse? Shikamaru was her friend, how was she to know if her being attracted to Sasuke affected him that much when he never once said a thing? _But Shikamaru isn't the sort who openly expresses his thoughts_, she realised. She hit herself inwardly.

Just then, Ino's self-righteous streak came into play. "But how was I supposed to know that Shikamaru even liked me anyway? I'm not to blame!"

Chouji shook his head quickly. "I didn't mean it that way. I just wanted you to know how hard Shikamaru tried to say –"

"You weren't there! You wouldn't know anything!"

"What wouldn't I know, then?" Chouji answered shrewdly. Ino was at a loss for words. Her cheeks had become flushed, and she felt her heart beating at a weird pace. She wanted Chouji to get out of her sight – and she _would _make him get out of her sight.

"Get out from this shop," said Ino in a murderous voice. Chouji gave a last shot at changing Ino's mind.

"I know you like him too, alright! I've been discussing with Sakura –"

"FOREHEAD GIRL!?"

At this, Chouji thought it would be a very wise decision to disappear from Ino's range of sight.

As Chouji deftly slipped out of the flower shop, Ino fumed with rage. So her life story had become a topic for gossip lately, huh? Great. Just…great.

Ino wanted to murder someone. Instead, she vented her frustration on sweeping the floor. Grabbing her broom, she gripped it so tight that her knuckles turned white, and soon she was no longer sweeping the floor, but stabbing at the wall viciously with the wooden end of her broom.

"Stupid –"

STAB.

"Shikamaru –"

STAB.

"Idiot –"

STAB STAB.

After staring at the horrible dents in the wall she had made, Ino felt terrible and flung the broom to the ground. She dropped herself onto her chair, feeling like a mess.

"Who am I kidding," she muttered, head in her hands.

So Shikamaru liked her. Big deal.

Shikamaru brought her out on a date. Big deal.

Shikamaru 'accidentally' kissed her before. The worst thing was – she had _liked _it.

Ino thought about what she had told Chouji. Yeah, she _should _have gotten the hint that Shikamaru liked her long before today. However, Ino was not the brightest of blonds, and had thus missed many of the subtle hints that Shikamaru had directed at her. She had also missed the fact that deep down, she actually really cared a lot for the lazy shinobi.

With a startle, Ino also realised that she must have hurt Shikamaru really badly that morning. She was surprised at herself. Had it really been so difficult to decipher her very own feelings? She hit herself inwardly again for being so stupid.

_I admire Sasuke's looks. But…__I really like being around Shikamaru more.__ Right, Ino? _Inner Ino whispered conspiringly. Ino rolled her eyes for a moment as she was reminded of Sakura and her own inner self.

Eventually conceding a smile at the irony and because she had finally sorted out her thoughts and gotten a huge load off her mind, Ino got up from her chair and flipped the card over at the entrance, showing villagers the 'Closed' sign. The flower shop had had enough business for the day. Now, it was time for Ino to make amends. She hoped she would know what to do when she found Shikamaru.

* * *

The breeze was very calm. It blew lightly at Shikamaru's face, making loose strands of hair fall over his forehead. The shade which the tree provided was cooling, so that the sun did not glare down too warmly at him. Shikamaru had never felt so relaxed in a long time.

_Who cares about love? It's just some hormones talking, and I'm not one to __listen to such stuff. I should just __listen to my head. Yeah. No blonds for me. Not at all._

There. He had said it. Well, said in his head, actually. He had resolved not to succumb to the temptations which life and Ino held for him. Great. Good for him.

No blond was ever to going to take advantage of his wallet ever again, save for the treat he owed Naruto. It was going to be painful, losing money in return for gaining absolutely nothing at all. He was supposed to have gained a certain lady's admiration in return, but…well, it didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

"Um, Shikamaru? Are you awake?"

…_Wait, _no_ It can't be._

Shikamaru was taken aback; he knew that voice very well…too well. _Ino_, he thought, feeling his spirits dampen. Why was she here? Was she there to tell him she hated his guts for saying weird things to her in the store that morning? To confirm his suspicions? Maybe if he kept really quiet, Ino would get tired of looking at his currently lifeless-looking form and go away. Hopefully.

Shikamaru had never liked troublesome things, and that qualified as troublesome. Therefore, he did not respond to Ino's voice.

"Shikamaru…" Shikamaru heard some shuffling on the grass beside him, and deduced that Ino had sat beside him on the ground. He sighed inwardly. It seemed like Ino was not going away anytime soon. Feigning sleep might get harder as time went on.

There was silence for a while, and soon Shikamaru began to wonder if Ino had really stayed with him, or if she had actually left. Somehow, there was disappointment settling in his heart upon thinking about the latter. He was about to open his eyes in resignation when he felt fingers making sudden contact with his forehead, softly brushing the hair from his face. Shikamaru tensed. Was it really Ino sitting beside him, and not his _mother_?

The fingers lingered on his face, slowly moving towards his cheek. He heard a sigh. "Shikamaru…"

God, it really _was _Ino. It took Shikamaru all of his willpower to prevent himself from opening his eyes in shock. There was a rush of thoughts flooding his mind all at once, but there was one very clear question he badly wanted to know the answer to: Did this mean…that Ino might reciprocate his feelings after all? Because she seemed to be stroking his cheek rather gently. Very gently.

No. Bad Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry." His interest was aroused by Ino's words. Ino was apologetic? Whatever for?

"For not giving you a straight answer this morning." Oh, that. The hand was still on his cheek, which pleased but scared Shikamaru at the same time. He never knew Ino could be this gentle. His skin was tingling, _really _tingling, which was bad, but also good in a way…

"I have been thinking, and it has been really stupid of me to be so blind about this. I mean, I'm a _girl_, I'm supposed to know better about stuff related to romance. I suppose I must've hurt you countless times. I can't believe Chouji, of all people, had to prompt me to do this at all. Taking advice from Konoha's biggest eater is not exactly what any rational person would normally think of doing!" Ino sounded slightly traumatized.

Huh, Chouji. Of course his best friend had to have a say in things. Getting Shikamaru to tell Ino he loved her had been a _great _idea. Shikamaru really wished he could open his eyes, just so he could roll them, but that would really kill the atmosphere that Ino was creating.

"You know…" Ino's voice softened, "I bet you can't hear me now, seeing as you are kind of asleep, but… you really aren't so bad. I don't hate you or dislike you or anything, so…I guess I must like you. Argh, that come out wrong…" Ino hit a tone of slight frustration, which highly amused Shikamaru. Ino had never been very good with words. "Alright, if I really, really listen to what my heart is saying…I guess it says that…"

There was a pause. Shikamaru's heart thumped with excitement. He could feel his face growing warm, and he hoped he was not blushing. A seemingly lifeless blushing form was not exactly normal.

But things were looking bright for him, very bright, in fact. The rate at which his own heart was accelerating was so high that he felt his chest might suddenly burst from the impact.

"Argh, Shikamaru," Ino sighed, removing her hand from his cheek. Shikamaru panicked. _No!_"You know what, forget it. There's…almost no point in telling you now, since you must hate my guts. God, I don't even know why I'm communicating with a sleeping person!" A hollow laugh followed. "Well, see you around. I guess."

Shikamaru heard the shuffling of feet beside him, and suddenly, without a second thought, his eyes flashed open and he leapt up and grabbed Ino's hand as she turned to leave.

It was like a movie in slow-motion. Ino's eyes widened in surprise as she spun around to face Shikamaru, her beautiful long hair flowing out in a fluid movement. Her mouth opened slightly as realization that Shikamaru had actually overheard everything she had just said dawned upon her. Shikamaru looked at Ino earnestly and pulled her towards him into a hug.

Ino felt Shikamaru's arms close around her warmly, protectively. Her heart hammered wildly, still in shock at what was happening. What was this feeling…? She felt her face burning fiercely. This was…impossible. How could this be? Shikamaru…and her…this could not be happening. Shikamaru had not been sleeping – he must have lost his mind! No, Ino herself must have lost her own mind…Shikamaru was hugging her and Ino was shocked beyond senses.

Maybe it was a dream. It could be. But who really cared? Ino's thoughts were frenzied before she took a deep breath and finally gave in to what she knew she really desired to do.

She hugged Shikamaru back tightly.

The two remained like that for some time, standing in the field with the wind tugging softly at their hair. Standing like that seemed to calm both Shikamaru and Ino down, just enough to have a conversation.

Shikamaru first looked down at Ino shyly, releasing his hold on her. "Uh, Ino…"

Ino glanced up at Shikamaru's blushing face, feeling very self-conscious. Okay, this was _so _not a dream. "Shikamaru." She was at a loss for words. "Just now," she bit her lower lip, "you heard what I said, right? Every single word?" _You were supposed to be _asleep, she thought with a silent groan.

Shikamaru smiled, hesitating before patting her head gently. "You were about to say something to the sleeping person," he said in a teasing tone. "I wonder what it was." He was secretly anxious to know if what she was about to say tallied with his hopes.

Slightly annoyed, Ino pouted her lips, albeit reluctantly. "Keep wondering then, if you're going to act so nonchalant about it. You heard me _apologize_. Surely that accounts for something? I can't believe you're acting like it's so funny."

"Funny…?" Shikamaru suddenly went very quiet, his face taking on a serious expression. Ino felt slightly scared. He slowly reached forward to touch Ino's face with his right hand, tenderly, making the latter's heart skip a beat. _What the…? __Oh, s__tupid Shikamaru_, Ino cursed inwardly at the man who was making her heartbeat accelerate unnecessarily. "It's not funny at all, Ino. So…why don't I say it for you, then? The words you never got to say? The words I told you this morning?" Shikamaru felt like someone other than himself was speaking. It was weird, the way the words came out one after the other so smoothly without thinking.

"Shikamaru…stop playing games with me," Ino laughed uncertainly, grabbing hold of Shikamaru's right hand. She looked at him apprehensively and her heart fluttered again at Shikamaru's intense gaze. He half-smiled, steadily leaning in towards her. Ino felt slightly limp under his unwavering gaze. She could feel his breath on her lips.

"Ino, I love you," Shikamaru whispered simply before pressing his lips against hers.

Ino felt the world melt away as she felt Shikamaru's lips on hers. She found herself giddy with excitement. This wasn't like the time she had received Shikamaru's kiss by 'accident'. This was _real_. This was not a dream. Shikamaru was kissing her, and she felt herself hesitating before kissing him back.

She pulled Shikamaru closer, encircling her arms around his neck and intensifying the kiss. Her feelings overwhelmed her. Memories of herself meeting Shikamaru for the first time, fearing for Shikamaru's safety as he rescued the little bird, scoffing at him for always looking at he clouds, all of them flashed through her mind. She remembered chasing Sasuke, starving herself for him, always longing for his acknowledgement, when Shikamaru had always been there for her all along.

How could she have been so naïve? This was what she had been looking for all this while. This was what she had wished for upon a shooting star. This was what people called _true love_.

Shikamaru understood her like no one else ever had. He cared for her above everything else. He had always put up with her, and she had always taken him for granted.

But he was now here. This was a fact, for which Ino was glad. How could she have been so foolish as to avoid him that morning? Avoiding him would do the both of them no good. What _was _good, was the fact that the both of them were now happy. Right? This was no Sasuke, this was Shikamaru. And this very truth made Ino very contented.

Shikamaru silently thanked the gods as he felt Ino press herself against him, their lips playing about with each other's. He loved her, _god_, he loved her so much. And she loved him too. She had to. This was what he had been waiting for. This was why she was kissing him back, right? It wasn't a result of her raging hormones, right?

Shikamaru suddenly felt breathless. He broke apart from Ino, looking down at her flushed and dazed expression. He felt himself breathing hard. Did Ino really love him? What if he was wrong again? Her words…her actions…Ino herself was still an unpredictable character. "God, Ino, I'm sorry, I –" He had let his emotions get the better of him.

Ino leaned her forehead against Shikamaru's chest, stopping his speech abruptly. He glanced at her nervously. What was going on in that girl's mind?

Ino finally whispered softly, "No, I'm sorry, Shikamaru." Shikamaru felt his breath catch. Ino? Apologizing for a second time that day? And, as if his mind could be read: "Yeah yeah, I'm apologizing again, but, oh, I am _so _sorry for not realizing this sooner! I hurt you, and I confused myself. But I finally realise how I really feel…please forgive me. I'm going to say this only once, so you'd _better _listen up carefully." There was a temporary halt in her speech. There was also a temporary halt in Shikamaru's heartbeat. Then, "Shikamaru, I love you too."

"What?" Shikamaru could not believe his ears, his eyebrows knitting together in disbelief. His stomach did countless somersaults. She… "Ino, you…"

"I said I'd only say it once!" Ino hissed impatiently. Then she lowered her voice. "It's embarrassing! I'm not going to repeat it! It feels so corny, you know?"

Shikamaru grinned in giddy relief. Ino loved him, _she really did _– and he was going to make her say so again, even if it killed him. He wanted to relieve the moment over and over. This time, there was no mistake about Ino's feelings.

"Ino," Shikamaru said lowly with mock confusion tainting his voice, "I didn't hear you properly the first time. Could you please repeat that?"

Ino knew that Shikamaru was playing with her. Well, two could play at that game. "Too bad for you, then. It's your loss." But she didn't want Shikamaru to let go of her. She wanted to continue feeling his warmth. Maybe if she stalled for time, the tingling sensation she was enjoying would last longer.

Shikamaru heaved a long sigh. "Ino, Ino, surely you do not want to have any regrets? I never did hear you, if what you said is really that important, you should repeat it." When Ino did not budge, Shikamaru added with a grin, "Alright, since you have nothing more to say to me, I guess we should stop hugging each other now, I really need to get home. See you around, Ino."

"No!" Ino burst out uncontrollably, eliciting a laugh from Shikamaru. Ino was so cute when she acted like that. "Alright, alright, I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you! Is that enough, now? I hope you're satisfied, _God_, that was embarrassing!"

Shikamaru smiled gladly as he watched Ino banter on. She loved him, and he definitely loved her. Okay, maybe some credit could be given to Chouji after all. A treat would do the trick. But first…

"Ino, stop going on like that, I heard you the first time." Ino rolled her eyes, wearing an exasperated look on her face. Shikamaru would have smirked if he had not been about to say something important. "Actually, I need to ask you something." Ino inclined her head.

"Ino, will you…be my girlfriend?"

The question was simple and innocent. Ino smiled widely with a faint blush tainting her cheeks. What a silly question. She poked Shikamaru.

"Treat me to another movie, and I'll consider it," she replied loftily. Shikamaru felt like he was on cloud nine. Ino loved him, he loved her, _and _she had agreed to be his girlfriend. Well, technically, she had. But, details – who needed them?

Shikamaru inclined his head, kissing Ino's hair. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you so much."

They held each other tightly.

-The End-

* * *

**A/N: **I AM DONE. Well, if anyone still wants to know if Naruto finally got his ramen in the end, say so and I might consider writing an epilogue. Other than that, I consider myself finished…this chapter was very exhausting for me.

I am sorry if things seemed rushed in this chapter. But I really wanted to get something posted before my next bout of exams start next week, because this chapter has been long overdue. I apologize to anyone and everyone who has been waiting for ages for this to be completed. Thank you for bearing with me!

I wouldn't be surprised if any of you forgot the original plot of the story and what happened in the previous chapter, since I took ages to update. I mean, I love the story and all, but it's so difficult to write with writer's block and exams almost every week.

Thanks for reading this long-winded and full-of-rants author's note, it is much appreciated. See ya, and please leave a review! It is those reviews you people give each time that really encourage me. I love reading every single review, they fuel me with energy to keep on writing! XD 31 reviews for the latest chapter…I'm amazed that the story has come this far.

Once again, a big THANK YOU to all of you!


End file.
